Real Life
by Agent Alexandra Paris
Summary: Molly's life is turned upside down when a wax statue of Elrond comes to life and romance ensues! Completed fan fic! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Author's note:_

_This is my first LOTR Elrond Fan Fic, so please don't flame me! All original characters in this story belong to me except for Elrond (but he does own me in a way wink) and I am not making a dime off of this story._

Prologue

Molly hated her life. She hated her shitty job. She hated the place she lived in and most of all, she hated Christine. Why? Because she moved in and started mooching off of her just like the rest of her dead beat roommates had done, but only she was the worst one of them all. You're wondering why right? Well it all started six months ago. Gene and Molly belonged to a geeky, no let's just say fucked up Star Trek fan club. This was not a club per say but more like a cult and this was where Christine came into the picture.

You see Christine was a right wing Christian wacko who still lived with her parents while she was still in her mid 30's. Never had kids, never married and had more hair on her face than any normal man should. And she wondered why she was single. But the real trouble didn't start until Christine made herself at home one day and never left.

Now, Molly had been a LOTR geek all her life and she wasn't going to hide it. But when Christine turned Gene on to Jesus, things changed between them. Gene got more verbally abusive towards Molly and even went as far as trashing some of her Lord Of The Rings memorabilia, which included her books in hardcover, her collectable DVDs of all three films and even her action figures. In his mind, these things did have a place in their home if they were going to married and lead a Godly life (and yes he did his best to convert her, even though she was a devout Wiccan for many years). During his little Godly cleansing, she did manage to save Elrond and hide him in a place where Gene couldn't find him.

For the next six months Molly worked her ass off to keep a roof over their heads. She even cooked and cleaned as well as put in 8 hour or longer days while he and Christine sat around the house reading their bibles. Finally she switched jobs and started working for a prestigious security company. Sure the pay was a little better than her shitty restaurant job but the hours sucked. She of course, would start on grave yard. And her first assignment would be in a Sci-Fi Fantasy wax museum.

She worked the front desk did checks every hour upon the hour, but her favorite place to hang out was the Lord Of The Rings wax exhibit. To her it was the most calming place on the whole site. But if she could she would stare the statue of Elrond for hours. She was amazed at how life like he looked. In a way she kind of wished he were real.

Work was Molly's only escape from home especially since one morning she had come home to find Gene and Christine in bed together. They would deny everything but Molly was no fool. But yet she felt so whipped that she let them stay and suck her dry. Every time she would do her rounds at work, she would stare the wax statue of Elrond. Sometimes she would even talk to him because he seemed like a good listener.

"I swear you are the only one who understands me Elrond, too bad you're not alive." She sighed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Molly awoke the next night for work. She awoke to find Gene and Christine not looking too happy with her.

"Good morning yourself." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she awoke feeling groggy.

"Care to explain this?" Gene said holding her Elrond action figure.

"Where did you find that?"

"Gene and I were doing some spring cleaning and we came across your secret Lord Of The Rings collection." Christine told her.

"You two have no right to go through my things!" Molly said angrily.

"Well we need to talk about this Molly." Gene said.

Molly got up out of bed and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Don't you dare walk away when we are talking to you!" Christine shouted at her.

Molly flipped them both the bird and slammed the door behind her. She turned on the shower and let the water heat up. She stepped inside and started washing her hair and as she closed her eyes, she envisioned Elrond in the shower with her caressing every inch of her body. Many times she dreamed of kissing his lips and him taking her in his arms and making love to her. She started to masterbate to get herself off because to be honest it was the only action ever got since Christine moved in and after that, Gene had found God and stopped having sex with her. It had been six months since the last time they made love and Molly was going crazy. There were many times where she considered cheating, but she couldn't because she still loved him.

Besides having Elrond of Rivendell wasn't considered cheating since he wasn't real. But she knew Gene was jealous even when he had nothing to be jealous about. She finished with her shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She stepped out of the bathroom. Gene and Christine were waiting outside and still wanting to have their chat with her.

"You know that when we get married, you have to stop this obsession Molly."

"Oh for fuck's sake Gene! We've been over this time and again!"

"Please refrain from using profanity Molly." Christine interrupted.

Molly turned her gaze to her.

"Oh now I can't say fuck in my own house? Let me tell you something BITCH!"

"Molly, please don't!" Gene pleaded with her.

"Please don't what? Tell how I really feel about this shitty situation? Tell you how I don't like working my ass off while you two have no job whatsoever? Or standing by while you let this born-again home wrecker take my place in your life while you say you're going to marry me? Well guess what? If I want to say FUCK in my own house I will, and if I want to take the lord's name in vain I will do that too! So until you two start working and bringing money into this fucking house, you will not tell me what to do!" Molly shouted at them.

"You have no right to talk like that Molly. Please show some respect." Christine told her.

"Respect? You want respect? Now that's a laugh Christine. You come into my home and start sleeping in the same bed as the man I plan to marry. And then you turn him on to Jesus just to score brownie points with your God!" Molly continued to shout at her.

Gene slapped her and there was silence. He had never struck her before. In all the time they knew each other Gene had never laid a hand on her until that moment. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Gene at that moment didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to that Molly."

Molly glared at them both.

"Now we wouldn't have strife in this home if you just give your life over to Jesus." Christine spoke softly.

There was long silence between the three of them.

"If this is what you belief is about, I don't want any part of it." Molly told them and then she left the room to get dressed for work.

She was shaking as she got into her uniform, she was so angry and she couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. She emerged from the bedroom and not a word was said to either of them as she walked out the door. She made her way down the stairs and to the car. She got in and started the car and as she pulled out she cranked the stereo full blast. Thankfully they didn't get into her secret stash of music since her tastes differed from their own. She listened to her rock music in peace and it was the only time she was at peace. On of her favorite Evanescence songs came on. And the song fit Christine perfectly.

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes nowbow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie 

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

"And that was Christine to a T." She said out loud to herself.

Amy Lee could not have put it any better when she wrote it. Just as the song ended, Molly pulled into the parking lot of her workplace and went inside. She was briefed on the activities of the previous shift and made her call to the head office. Once the swing shift security guard left she made her rounds in the museum. She looked forward to see her favorite exhibit and chatting with Elrond again. Even though he was a wax dummy, it seemed like she could always talk to him and he would understand. Once she reached the display she struck up conversation.

"You will never believe the shit that happened to me today." She told him.

"But then again you have it so easy. You're here in a climate controlled room without a care in the world. Me on the other hand ..." She let out a loud sigh.

"What about you?" Asked a male voice behind her.

Molly turned around quickly to see who was talking. It was Elrond and he was alive. Molly let out a scream.

"Holy shit!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized.

Molly calmed down just enough to gain her composure. Her heart was still beating fast. And by this time she thought it was one of her friends playing a joke on her.

"Okay I know when I've been punked." She started to laugh.

Elrond looked confused by Molly's statement.

"Punked? I do not understand."

"Vesta sent you didn't she? Damn her, she knew Elrond was my favorite character and so she set this up just to get my reaction."

"Who is Vesta?" Elrond asked.

"Paybacks are a bitch Vesta! Where's the cam?"

"Cam? What is a cam?"

"Good act dude! You should be nominated for an Oscar."

"I do not believe I am acting Molly."

Molly froze.

"How do you know my name?"

"You talk to me every night."

"Nice try fella. But I'm not dumb. Where's the Elrond statue?"

"I am Elrond." he told her.

"Yeah ... sure whatever."

Just then she heard the night time janitor who was a kindly looking grandfatherly old man walking down the hall. He made his way into the room. She turned away from Elrond for just one second.

"Uh hey. Do you know what happened to the statue of Elrond that was just here yesterday. I think my friend was trying to play a joke on me by having this actor play the statue coming to life and scaring the shit out of me."

The janitor looked at her strangely.

"There's no actor there sweety. Elrond is still in his same place like he was yesterday."

"What? Let me guess, you're in on the joke too right?"

"What joke hon?

"Come on this guy is an actor ..." She turned around. "What the hell?"

As she turned, instead of seeing a living, breathing person there, the statue was still in the same place.

"Are you sure you're okay Molly?" The old man asked.

Molly blinked.

"Yeah ... yeah. I'm fine."

"You know if you need me, I'll be on my walkie-talkie."

"Thanks."

The old man left the room and left Molly to do the rest of her rounds.

"Okay I must be losing my mind." She said out loud as she made her way back to her desk.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The very next morning she came home from work. She was exhausted. To her pleasant surprise Christine was not there but neither was Gene. There was a note left on the bed as she entered the bedroom.

_Molly,_

_Christine and I are at church._

_I will see you later._

_Love,_

_Gene_

Molly remembered a time before Christine moved in. Where Gene thought like she did. Gene was a lot different than the man she met and fell in love with back in college. They had met through her gaming group and when they first met they talked for hours about anything and everything. It seemed as if they had everything in common. But then after Christine came in, it was like he changed overnight. In the place of a man who had goals ands wanted to conquer the world was now nothing more than a sheep who could no longer think for himself. But yet Molly still loved him and hoped he would be the sweet guy she fell in love with again.

Her eyes got heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

_Her eyes fluttered open and there was Elrond smiling down at her. She looked around at her new surroundings. Out of the window she could see the streams of Rivendell and they looked just like the did in all of the movies she saw._

"_I trust you slept well." Elrond said._

"_How did I get here?" Molly asked him._

_Elrond sat down beside her and looked into her eyes. He stroked her hair and bent down to kiss her softly._

'_This isn't real!' Molly thought to herself as she felt Elrond's lips on hers._

_His lips were soft and warm and Molly didn't resist as she kissed him back gently._

'_But if this really is a dream, I hope I don't wake up!' She thought again to herself as she enjoyed the sensations the elf was giving her._

_He kissed her neck. And slowly made his way to her breasts. His long hair tickling her skin. He untied her nightgown exposing her breasts to him and took one nipple in his mouth making her squirm. She ran her finger through his long dark hair as he kissed her lips again and then he shed his robes like a lizard would shed a second skin and he was completely naked before her. He slipped under the covers and they started to make love. Just then she heard an obnoxious sound ..._

_It got louder..._

_And closer..._

And then she jolted up out of bed. It was the alarm waking her for work. She showered and got dressed and headed out the door. She sat down in the car and adjusted the rear view mirror, it was then that she noticed something strange on her neck. It looked like a hickie, but Gene hadn't been home all day and he never liked giving them to her. Maybe it the work of her horny mind going into overdrive. But she had no time to ponder how she got the strange marking, she was late for work.

She pulled in the parking lot and walked up to the door of the museum. She slid the card through the reader and the doors opened automatically. Once inside, she was greeted by Vesta, an attractive and very tall heavyset woman with short dark auburn hair.

"Hey Molly!" Vesta said.

"Hey Vesta. Great joke you played on me yesterday."

"What?"

Molly gave Vesta a look.

"Come on girlfriend! You know what I'm talking about?"

"What?"

"You hired a Hugo Weaving look-a-like to play Elrond. And when you knew I was alone you gave the actor a schedule of my rounds so he could 'come to life' and scare the hell out of me. I gotta admit it was a damned good joke."

"Girl put down the crackpipe! I would never punk you like that. Besides, if you were punked by me you would know it. No one has been through the building since closing yesterday. I have the surveillance tapes if you want to take a look."

"Okay I'll believe you."

Both women cracked jokes as usual and finally Vesta had to leave for the evening. Molly got around to looking at the tapes later that night and finally she knew her co-worker was telling the truth. By this time it was time to make the rounds around the museum. Finally, she reached the Lord Of the Rings Exhibit and there stood Elrond without a hair being touched. He looked perfect as usual but yet so lifelike.

"I don't know what happened last night," She said out loud to herself. "but you sure seemed very real."

Just then Elrond's eyes fluttered and Molly jumped back. She drew her gun out of her holster.

"Hands above your head!" She ordered.

Elrond looked confused but he put his hands where she could she could see them.

"Now step off the exhibit! Slowly!" She ordered him

Elrond did so without saying a word, hands still above his head.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Elrond of Rivendell." Elrond answered her calmly.

"Yeah and I'm Arwen." Molly said sarcastically

"I thought your name was Molly?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you."

She grabbed Elrond and slammed him against the wall and frisked him. He turned around quickly and kicked the gun out of her hand. He caught her by surprise and landed on top of her pinning her down on the floor. They looked into each others eyes at that moment and Molly couldn't help but think as to how cute he really was with those pretty blue eyes of his. But she snapped back to reality and she realized she had to do her job. She took her handcuffs and shackled his wrist to a pole that was cemented into the floor. Elrond was trapped. Molly got on her cell phone and dialed 911. She had to leave the handcuffed Elrond alone as the police came.

"Don't go anywhere." She told him.

"Where would I go?" Elrond asked her looking amused.

A few moments later Molly greeted the police at the doors and explained the situation and when they reached the exhibit there was Elrond handcuffed to the pole where she had left him. The officers on duty let out a loud laugh that filled the room.

"What is so damned funny?" Molly asked.

"I really don't think this 'intruder' is going to hurt anything." The officer explained.

"What? I mean he even knew my name!"

The officer patted her shoulder.

"You have been working way to hard Molly. You handcuffed a wax dummy."

"What are you talking about? He is right there in front of you!"

She walked over to where Elrond was and instead of flesh and blood, he was now wax.

The police left and Molly set Elrond back in his place in the exhibit.

"Sorry about that Elrond, it seems as if my mind is playing tricks on me." She siad sas she straightened his robes.

His features seemed unchanged. She looked up at his eyes and then she buried her face into his chest and sighed.

"Why is this happening to me?" She said out loud to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Molly's day off. She was playing around on the computer when the phone rang. It was her mom on the other end.

"Hi Molly! How are you doing?" Her mom asked.

"I'm just great mom."

"How is everything going with Gene?"

"Just fine."

"You don't sound just fine honey. Is there something wrong?"

"Well ..."

"Molly you can't fool me." There was a hint of concern in the woman's voice. "Now spit it out kid!"

"Well there's has been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Has there been any cases of family members seeing things that weren't there, you know like hallucinations?"

"You're not doing drugs are you?" It was a typical mom question.

"Yes mother, I'm putting cocaine on my cornflakes every night before I go to work." Molly answered sarcastically.

"What?"

"I'm joking mom!"

"Alright."

"There hasn't been first cousins marrying on either side of the family have there?"

"Of course not Molly. Why?"

"I just have to know if there's been any cases of mental illness on either side of the family ... that's all."

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering mom."

"Molly?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something going on between you and Gene?"

"No." Molly was lying through her teeth. "Everything is fine."

"Is Gene having problems getting it up?"

"Jesus Christ mom!" Molly felt her face turning crimson at her mother's very blunt question.

"What?"

"Why are you interested in my sex life all of a sudden?"

"Well I just thought that maybe you were having problems in the bedroom. Maybe that's why you're so stressed lately honey."

In a way, it kind of traumatized Molly to even think of her mother as a sexual being, like it did anyone who had parents. She was still traumatized at the age of five when she walked in on her mom and dad doing the deed and that image burned in her mind. As far as she was concerned, her mom and dad did it four times just have her and her siblings.

"Listen mom I gotta go!"

"Okay honey. And try and call me sometime will ya?"

"Okay I will. I love you mom."

"I love you too sweety."

And then the line went dead as Molly hung up on her end. She continued to surf the net until Gene and Christine got home from bible study. She didn't look too happy to see them, she especially was not too happy to see Christine, since she was the root of the problem. There were days when she just wished that they would leave and never return, but no such luck today.

"Hello." Gene said as he planted a kiss on Molly's cheek.

Molly seemed surprised because it was the most amount of affection that he had ever shown her in a long time since Christine moved in.

"Hello." Molly answered.

"I thought that maybe you and I could go out for dinner tonight." Gene told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah just you and me. We haven't done that in awhile."

"Uhm sure."

"Alright, get your coat."

Molly got her coat and they left the house without Christine. They went to a local restaurant and sat down in a booth by a window facing the street. They started to talk.

"We have to talk about a few things."

'Oh great!' Molly thought. 'Here comes the lecture.'

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Well if you and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together, we need to talk to a marriage counselor." He informed her.

"So what are saying?"

"What I am saying is, since I have found Jesus ..."

"Oh no! You are not shoving that religion crap down my throat again!"

"Molly, please listen to me." Gene pleaded.

"Listen to what? Listen to how you would like if I believed the same things you do now? When I met you, you thought for yourself."

"I was lost Molly."

Tears formed in Molly's eyes, she still loved him but she couldn't see herself with a sheep for the rest of her life. Gene held her hand.

"Please don't cry."

"Dammit Gene! Do you know how long it's been since we made love?"

"I know but with what I believe now. I feel that it would be wrong until we were married."

"I just want to know one thing?"

"What?"

"Where is the man I fell in love with?"

"He's still here."

"I find that hard to believe Gene."

"Alright then prove it." Molly challenged.

Just then Gene kissed her softly with his mouth slightly open, her tongue slipped past his lips and he pulled away quickly like he was on fire.

"What's wrong? You used to like it when I kissed you like that!"

"Well I don't feel comfortable with that type of kiss anymore."

"Oh fuck! Don't tell me Christine has turned you into a Puritan too?"

Molly motioned for the waitress.

"Check please!"

"Molly, please don't be angry."

"Oh why should I be angry?" She said as her amber eyes burned right through him.

Finally the waitress with their check. Molly laid down her card and then she turned to Gene.

"I got it ... as usual." And then she excused herself after she paid the bill.

"Where are you going?" Gene asked her.

"For a walk! Is that okay with you? Or do I also need to ask your permission to take a shit too?"

Molly stormed out of the restaurant in anger and walked down the street, not too far away was her workplace so she stepped inside and greeted the guard who was taking over for her since it was her night off.

"Hey girlfriend!" Said the flamboyant young man greeted as he greeted her.

He was in his early twenties, thin in build, he had jet black hair, the front was bleached blonde and he wore a full beard like his gothic pop idol Voltaire.

"Hey Michael. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just about bored out my fucking skull until you got here."

"Cool! Care for some company?"

"Oh what the hell? I was surfing the net and I came across some hot pics of our favorite actor."

Michael gave Molly a wide grin like a cheshire cat as he turned the monitor towards her. It was Hugo Weaving in the buff. But Molly just shook her head and laughed.

"What?" Michael asked.

"More than likely those are photo manipulations."

Michael looked closely at the screen.

"Shit you're right! But a boy can dream can't he?"

"I guess."

"Hey listen, I got two weekend passes to RingCon." Michael told her. "You wanna go?"

"When is it?" Molly asked.

"In three weeks. I know neither of us are working at that time, so I thought of you. So are you in?"

Molly shrugged.

"Sure what the hell."

"Then it's a date."

"Hey Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"On nights that you've been working have you noticed anything strange with the Lord of the Rings exhibit?"

"No. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Listen sweety, I know you're going through a lot of stress right now with your boyfriend finding religion and all. Maybe it's result."

"Ya think?"

"Maybe you need to make your man give you some sex."

"Yeah right! I've been trying Mike, trust me. I've been trying for the past several months."

"Wow! That sucks! Hey I have an idea!"

"What?"

"We'll get you laid at RingCon." He said enthusiastically.

"Mike!"

"Well, if I can't get laid there, I might as well hook up my homegirl. Besides that's what best friends are for right?"

Molly shook her head and started to laugh.

"Mike you're killin' me!"

"I'd be willing to do it myself."

"Sorry baby, I got the wrong plumbing."

"Honey, all you would need is a big ol' strap-on."

"I think I'm gonna go to my happy place now sweety."

Mike and Molly continued laughing and cracking jokes back and forth and until the sun came up. It was morning and it was time for Mike to go home. They parted ways, but before Molly left the museum she decided she would take one last look around and made her way once again to The Lord of the Rings display where Elrond was. Molly let out a loud sigh and looked down at her feet. Just then she heard a voice coming from Elrond's direction.

"I was hoping I would see you again."

Molly looked up and there was Elrond, who was now very much alive.

"Am I losing my mind here? You're not real!" Molly said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I can assure you my dear Molly, I am very real ... and very alive." Elrond said as he stepped closer to her.

"Holy shit. How did you ..."

"Get here?"

Molly nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Well it's a little complicated but every night you came in here and chatted with me on several occasions, wishing I were real so now here I am standing before you." Elrond explained.

"You mean to tell me I wished for you?"

"It would seem so."

"Okay if you're real then how come every time I have alerted anyone else to your presence. You disappear?"

"Because you are the only one who can see and hear me."

Molly turned away and shook her head some more.

"Now I know I'm going crazy!"

"Hey we all have to be a little crazy. What the hell are you doing here when it's your day off?" It was Vesta.

"Vesta, he's back!"

"The actor you accused me of hiring?"

"Yes! He's right behind me!"

"I'm sorry Molly but all I see is the Elrond dummy."

"What?"

Molly turned around and just as Vesta said, Elrond was lifeless once more.

"But he was right there!" Molly insisted.

"Sure okay. Girl, you have been working way too hard. You need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." Molly said reluctantly.

Just as she left she turned to look at Elrond, there was slight smile on his face and then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elrond do a quick wink at her as she left and headed for home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Molly awoke to the sounds of boxes being moved and decided to go and investigate. She went into the living room and there was Gene and Christine sorting through their things.

"What's going on here?" Molly asked.

Gene looked at her sadly.

"Well with what has been going on and by the advice of our pastor, we thought it would be best to leave, especially since you and I are not married yet." Gene explained.

"So you're leaving because you don't want to live in sin?" Molly asked him.

"It would not be pleasing God if I continued this." He told her.

Anger flashed in her amber eyes as she turned her glance towards Christine who was right next to him.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked her.

"Well it is wrong to be living together before marriage." Christine told her.

"Will you be leaving too?" Molly asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But ..."

"No 'buts' about it! If he's leaving, I want you gone too!"

"I don't know where to go!"

"You had your parents before you moved in here and started to mooch off of me. Now I want you out!"

Molly headed back to the bedroom but just before she did, she popped her head from behind the corner.

"Oh and by the way." She said.

"What?" Gene asked.

"The computer, the TV, the phone, and the stereo are all mine, especially since I paid for them with my own money."

"But ..." Gene started to speak.

"But nothing asshole! If I find these missing when I get up I will call the police and have you both thrown in jail! Got it?"

Christine folded her arms and scowled at her as she spoke.

"Yes, we understand." She answered.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed. I have to go to something called work."

She went back to bed and for the first time in a long while she would have a peaceful sleep.

_Her eyes fluttered open and she was shocked to see Elrond sitting at the edge of her bed._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked him._

_Elrond just smiled lovingly at her as he slowly moved towards her face, stroking her cheek with his hand._

"_Only you know why I'm here." He answered._

_**Electricity, eye to eye **_

_**Hey don't I know you I can't speak **_

_**Stripped my senses **_

_**On the spot I've never been defenseless **_

_**I can't even make sense of this **_

_**You speak and I don't hear a word **_

_Molly's heart started to beat faster as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes._

"_I don't understand, why me?"_

_And then his lips brushed hers softly._

_**What would happen if we kissed **_

_**Would your tongue slip past my lips **_

_**Would you run away, would you stay **_

_**Or would I melt into you **_

_**Mouth to mouth, lust to lust **_

_**Spontaneously combust**_

_And then she kissed Elrond back._

_**The room is spinning out of control **_

_**Act like you didn't notice **_

_**Brushed my hand **_

_**Forbidden fruit **_

_**Ring on my finger **_

_**You're such a moral, moral man **_

_**You throw it away, no question **_

_**Will I pretend I'm innocent**_

_As they continued to kiss, his hands traveled down her torso. She was trembling with desire as he touched her._

_**What would happen if we kissed **_

_**Would your tongue slip past my lips **_

_**Would you run away, would you stay **_

_**Or would I melt into you **_

_**Mouth to mouth, lust to lust **_

_**Spontaneously combust**_

"_This can't be real." She said to him under her breath._

"_I'm very real Molly." And then Elrond kissed her again._

_**I struggle with myself again **_

_**Quickly the walls are crumbling **_

_**Don't know if I can turn away**_

They continued to kiss until Molly heard the alarm. She awoke feeling quite sexually frustrated. She laid there for a moment because she didn't want to see what kind of a shambles the house would be in. After a few minutes of deciding to get up right away. She decided to brave it. She stepped into the living room and of course the furniture was gone. They had left behind what they had been told to leave. The computer was still there, along with the phone, the stereo and the TV.

"Now finally I can get some peace." She said out loud to herself.

She looked at the clock and realized it was time to get ready for work. And for the very first time, she felt as if she could go to work without any drama.

About a half hour later she reported for work to relieve Vesta. Vesta noticed her co-worker's change in demeanor.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey Vesta!"

"You seen chipper today? What's up?"

"Let's just say I finally got that problem taken care of."

"Kicked the born-again moochers out finally?"

"No they left of their own free will believe it or not."

Vesta's eyes got huge.

"Shocking!"

"Yeah, no shit!"

Vesta grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Have a good night Molly."

"You too."

Vesta headed for the door and then she turned around and said one more thing to Molly before leaving.

"Oh yeah, try not to wrestle with Elrond tonight." She said with a chuckle.

"I promise Auntie Vesta." Molly said sarcastically

"Night hon."

Vesta left the building finally leaving Molly all alone to do her rounds. The museum seemed a little creepy at night but she thought nothing of it since she was used to it by now. Hopefully her mind would not be playing tricks on her, now the stress at home was alleviated. She finally made her way to The Lord of the Rings display and every character was still in place, including Elrond. But the creepiest one of all and that everyone agreed on this was Golum. Thankfully he didn't come to life. If she had the choice, it would be Elrond any day. She turned her back to display and she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello Molly." It was Elrond.

Molly turned to see him in the flesh.

"Oh no! Not again. I'm losing my mind!"

Elrond laughed.

"No my dear lady, you are not losing your mind. I am very real."

He stepped off the display and walked towards her. Molly was frozen in her tracks.

"I'm not even going to call for help this time, because I'm going to look like a fool when the cops arrive." Molly said.

"I understand that you were only doing your job."

"But why are you here?"

"It's very hard to explain, but you summoned me."

Molly looked confused.

"I summoned you? How in the hell could I do that?"

"I don't know you just did."

"Now I know I'm going crazy." Molly said out loud to herself.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're not crazy." Elrond assured her with a smile.

'What a babe!' She thought to herself

Even without the pointed ears she would still shag him senseless. All kinds of dirty thoughts were going through her head as Elrond stood before her in the flesh.

'I have a boyfriend! Put that out of your head now Molly!' Was her final thought.

She spoke up.

"Okay, so I'm not crazy then?"

"Absolutely not."

"So you're saying I summoned you somehow."

"Yes." Was his answer.

"So tell me how is it that, you came here? Where are you from really?"

"I am from Middle Earth, Rivendell to be exact."

"That's impossible, there's no such place. It's a place made up by Tolkien."

"Tolkien?" Elrond raised a single eyebrow.

"You know J.R.R Tolkien. He wrote The Hobbit, The Lord Of The Rings, The Fellowship Of The Ring and Return Of the King. Middle Earth was a place he made up." Molly explained.

"I must meet this J.R.R. Tolkien."

"I hate to break this to you Elrond but, he's been dead since 1973 and that's a long time."

"Really? So what year is this?"

"You're in the year 2005."

"2005?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Elrond noticed a replica of the one ring on a chain around her neck and gave her a look that could kill.

"What?"

"You wear the one ring." He yanked the chain from her neck.

Molly was now afraid.

"Where did you get this?" Elrond demanded.

"I got it from my mom for Christmas! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Elrond slipped it on his pinky finger, nothing happened.

"This looks so much like it, but yet there is no power in this ring?"

"Of course not. They sell rings just like this one in the gift shop." She explained calmly while trying to keep her cool.

"What?"

"This ring holds no magic and neither do any others that look like this one! It's a novelty item only dammit!" She snatched the ring back from his hand and put it on her own finger.

To Elrond's surprise nothing happened. Molly was still standing before him.

"See? Now do you believe me?"

"I have to sit down." Elrond said.

He took a seat at the foot of the display, Molly sat down next to him. She could tell by the look on his face that he had been through a lot already being in strange time and all.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"There is so much I have to learn about your world."

"We might want to take this one step at a time." She told him. "So you're Middle Earth huh?"

"Yes."

"Wow this is such a trip." She said out loud to herself.

"A trip? Are we going on an adventure?" Elrond asked.

"No, we're staying right here actually."

"Alright."

"I can't believe you are really here. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamt about meeting you and now I'm sitting here ... talking with you in the flesh."

"You've dreamt about meeting me?" Elrond had a look of surprise on his face.

Molly felt her cheeks turning bright red as she stared down at her feet. And then she turned to meet his gaze.

"To be honest Elrond, you were always one of my favorite characters."

She looked down at her feet again. She couldn't believe she actually told him that to his face.

"I am quite honored by that." Was his reply.

What Molly really wanted to do was just kiss him right there, but she had to practice some restraint. He came unglued over the ring and there was no telling what would happen if she were to steal a kiss from him. Molly looked at her watch.

"Wow! What do you know? It's time for my lunch break. Would you care to join me? I mean you must be hungry after all."

"I would be honored." Was his reply.

They left the exhibit and headed straight for the lunchroom. It was only the two of them there. Once inside, Elrond could not help but stare at the vending machines the lined the wall.

"It's not much." Molly said.

"It's quite alright."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of one dollar bills, and inserted them into the slot of the machine. Elrond watched in fascination as the buttons she was pushing made sounds that he had never heard before. A few moments later, she opened the door and took out a roast beef sandwich. She put another dollar bill into the slot and punched a few buttons for potato chips. And then she went to the machine next to it and slid yet another dollar into the slot where she made another selection for a diet soda. Finally, it was Elrond's turn. Molly handed him three dollars to make his selections and then like she before he went to the soda machine and punched in a selection for cherry cola. They sat at a lone table and started to eat. Elrond was having a bit of trouble with his soda.

"Here let me get that." Molly offered.

Elrond handed her the can and with ease she opened the tab and handed it back to him. Elrond studied the can.

"Such a strange flask to hold refreshment in?"

"It's called an aluminum can." She explained.

"And you drink out of this?"

"Yes. Like this."

Molly put the can to her lips and started to drink. Elrond mimicked her. The liquid was cooling yet it tickled going down his throat. He set it down. Out of nowhere ...

"BUUUURRRRP!" It was Elrond.

Molly giggled.

"I should have warned you about that." She said with a slight laugh.

Elrond let out a series of small burps after that.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Ahem ... I ... uh think I'll be fine thank you." He said as he patted his chest.

Finally it subsided. They continued to with their meal until it was time for Molly to clock back in. During the rest of her shift they continued to talk some more.

"Well that was kind of interesting." She said.

"What?"

"It's not every day you get to have lunch with someone you've always wanted to meet."

"Sorry about belching." Elrond apologized.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." Molly said.

"Cool?"

"Ah that's another thing I'm going to have to teach you. Our language."

"I would say so dear lady. But so far I like what I see here. I'm hoping that you could give me proper guidance, so I don't as you put it 'stick out'?"

"You're learning already Lord Elrond."

Molly looked at her watch and realized it was almost time for the next shift to show up.

"I think we better get you back to where you belong before I get into some serious trouble."

"I understand Molly."

They walked back to the exhibit Molly was carrying a copy of The Hobbit in her hand and Elrond took his place among the other statues. Before he became lifeless once more, he spoke.

"I am very glad that this was under different circumstances this time."

Molly smiled at him.

"I'm glad too." She answered.

"Will I see you again?"

"You can count on it."

"Good."

"Oh before I go. I wanted to give you this to read."

She handed Elrond the book.

"Tolkien?"

"Yes. You know, I mean after hours when the museum is closed, I can imagine it can get pretty boring just standing around."

Elrond nodded in understanding.

"Sweet dreams Molly."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Elrond answered.

And then she exited the room. Elrond put the book in the display to where only he could find it and just as the sun was about to come up he was lifeless once more and Molly would be at home all snug in her bed, dreaming of him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Molly reported for work the next day. Since Elrond came to life, she looked forward to coming in and didn't dread punching a clock for the first time in a long time. She had arrived early to relieve Michael.

"Hey girlfriend!" He said as he greeted his favorite fag hag.

"Hey Mikey." She answered.

Michael noticed that Molly had a smile on her face. She hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

"My, you are chipper this evening. Did you finally get some?"

"No!" Molly answered.

"Well I was wondering because I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time girl."

"Well I did meet someone."

"Oh girl! Spill it! Inquiring minds want to know!" Michael's tone was quite persistent.

"Well he's very nice and he's sort of new here."

"So is he hot?"

Molly blushed.

"Well yeah."

"Well how come you haven't fucked him yet?"

"Michael!"

"Well?"

"We just met."

"So tell me, what does he look like?" Michael inquired.

"He's very attractive, and he has the prettiest blue eyes a girl could get lost in for hours."

"He does sound sexy. So when do I get to meet this new mystery man?"

Molly had to think for a moment, it would seem awkward for her to lead her friend to exhibit where Elrond was and introduce him. He would think she had really lost her mind.

"Well he's very shy." Molly told him.

"I'll bet. Maybe you can bring him to RingCon." Michael suggested.

"We'll see." She told him.

They said their good nights and Michael finally left the building, leaving her to do her rounds and finally spend time with Elrond alone. She reached the exhibit where she spied him sitting on a stool and reading The Hobbit. He closed the book and looked in her direction.

"Good evening Molly." His voice was pleasant as he spoke.

"Hello, I see you're reading the book I let you borrow. What do you think of it?"

"It's actually quite accurate. It was like this J.R.R. Tolkien had a looking glass into our world by the way he wrote this."

"I enjoyed reading about it as a kid. His books were quite escape for me and in some ways they still are."

"Really? What were you trying to escape from?" Elrond asked her.

"I'm in a relationship where the guy I was going to marry changed for the worse. He just moved out and I'm happy that he's gone but yet I'm sad."

"Why would he move out?"

Molly let out a deep sigh and started to speak.

"He found religion."

"Religion? You mean he believes in something else and put it above your love for him?"

"Yep. He wouldn't even make love to me anymore until we were married."

At that moment she realized what she had just said and started to blush, she couldn't believe she was telling him about her now defunct sex life. Elrond just sat there unfazed by what she had just shared with him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told that much information." She apologized.

"I think that the man you're going to marry is a fool for not giving you the affection you desire." He told her in an understanding tone.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I would never deny the woman I was with if she wanted to make love. I would do it gladly because I love her and I know that she would love me in return. Your future husband sounds like a prude to me." He gave her a slight smile as he spoke.

As they sat there and she stared into his deep blue eyes, she imagined him taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately on the lips. She pictured him in her mind as his hands traveled down her body as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, undressing her. She snapped back to reality.

"Molly?" It was Elrond.

"Oh yeah."

"You seemed off in your own world for a moment. Did I say something to offend you?"

"Oh no," She reassured him. "You didn't offend me."

"I'm glad."

"I wish there was a way I can show you the world outside of this museum." She told him.

"From what you have told me I am quite curious."

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow is my day off. I'll sneak in and bust you out."

"Isn't that risky?"

"Well it can be. So are you in?"

"Alright I'm in then." Elrond told her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

It was time for Molly to clock out and Elrond bid her goodbye until the next day. The evening Molly had went through some of Gene's old clothes. A dress shirt, a pair of pants, boxers and shoes as well as a scarf to tie his hair, his pointed ears would surely give him away as not being from around there.

Finally it was time to leave. She reached the museum at precisely the time that guard would finish their rounds for the evening. Molly snuck inside and made her way to exhibit where Elrond would be waiting for her.

"Hello Molly." Elrond said as he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey there. I brought some clothes. I hope they fit." She told him as she handed him the bundle.

He unfolded the pants and looked at them strangely.

"What are these?" He asked her.

"They're called pants." She explained.

"Oh I see." Elrond nodded.

And then he proceeded to take off his robes, Molly quickly turned around so that she could give him some privacy as he changed his attire. She could not help but peek out of the corner of her eye.

'Oh my God!' She thought. 'He has got a killer body on him!'

She looked at his slender naked body for a second and then quickly averted her eyes again.And to her surprise, he was anatomically correct in more ways than one.

Elrond looked at the boxer shorts.

"Strange undergarment." He said.

Those are called boxer shorts. You put those on under your pants."

"Ah I get it now." Elrond answered as he slipped them on.

Molly turned around to see Elrond in his boxers.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"I could use some assistance." He answered.

Elrond then put his pants on one leg at a time and was confused as to how they worked. Molly buttoned his pants and zipped his fly.

"Thank you." He told her.

He then slipped his shirt on and started to button it. When he was finished it just didn't look right, as a matter of fact it was crooked. Molly unbuttoned his shirt and re-buttoned it.

"Much better." She said as she smoothed the wrinkles on his chest.

Elrond sat down on a stool and proceeded to put on his socks and then he slipped on his shoes which were penny loafers. He stood up and by this time he was fully dressed, except for one thing. His ears were quite obvious.

"Sat back down, I have an idea." Molly told him.

She took the dark blue bandanna and tied it around his head, covering his ears. She then grabbed a suit jacket which she also borrowed from Gene's old things. Finally she stood back and took a final look at Elrond.

"I think you're going to be passable." She told him.

"These clothes feel a tad strange though." He told her.

"Well they make you blend in. That's the important thing. Besides you don't see very many people with pointed ears unless you are at a Star Trek convention."

"Star Trek convention?" Elrond looked confused.

"I'll explain later. Now let's get out of here." She told him.

They were very careful not to make any noise, they reached the lobby and there was Vesta doing paperwork. She looked at her watch and headed for the break room for lunch.

"Okay, the coast is clear. Let's go!" Molly said.

Once the lobby was clear, they made their way to the front door and to the parking lot where her car was parked. Elrond looked at the strange vehicle.

"What type of carriage is this?"

"It's called an automobile." Molly explained.

She opened the door to his side.

"It's okay, sit down." She told him gently.

He slowly sat into the passenger side of the car and Molly would get in on the driver's side. Elrond watched as she fastened her safety belt. She reached over and strapped him in.

"What are these for?" He asked.

"Just in case we get into an accident." She explained.

"Accident?" Elrond was now nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm a good driver." She reassured him.

He watched as she put the keys in the ignition and the engine started. The car started to move and they drove off into the night.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Molly and Elrond drove around the city. And he was fascinated by the sights and the sounds. They pulled up to a stoplight and a car full of blonde college age girls pulled up next to them. They were giggling. Elrond looked their way and when he least expected it, all the girls lifted up their t-shirts exposing their breasts. They quickly raced off as soon as the light turned green. He had a look of shock on his face over what had just happened.

"Really fucking mature! This ain't fucking GIRLS GONE WILD!" Molly yelled at them as she honked her horn.

"Those young ladies just exposed themselves!" Poor Elrond was still in shock by the tone of his voice.

"Trust me they are far from being ladies ... more like skanks." Molly answered him.

"Skanks?"

"Yeah, they are what you just saw. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize Molly you had no idea they were going to do that."

Molly was concerned for him.

"Are you alright."

"Just in shock is all. Where I come from women don't do that."

"Unfortunately they do it here." She told him.

"But why?" He asked.

"Immaturity." Molly told him.

They continued to drive. He noticed a sleek case, it was a CD holder. He picked up and looked through the thin disks which had strange writing on them. He read words like Linkin Park and Evanesance and even Gwen Stefani's newest solo CD.

"What are these?"

"Oh, they're called compact disks also known as CDs. They play music."

"You are telling me that music comes from these ... CDs?"

"Yes, here let me show you."

She took the Gwen Stefani CD from it's compartment and put it in her CD player. Elrond looked fascinated as the music started to play.

_If I was a Rich Girl na na na na na na na na!_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if _

_I was a wealthy girl _

_No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end _

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if _

_I was a wealthy girl_

Molly started to sing along to the music.

_Think what that money could bring _

_I'd buy everything _

_Clean out Vivienne Westwood _

_In my Galliano gown _

_No, wouldn't just have one hood _

_A Hollywood mansion if I could _

_Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town_

She continued to sing along to the music, Elrond looked at her as she bebopped in her seat and continued to drive. But he was more in wonder of the sounds that came from this device.

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything _

_All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring _

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything _

_Don't need no other baby _

_Your lovin' is better than gold and I know _

_If I was rich girl na na na na na na na na na!_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end _

_Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_I'd get me four Harajuku girls to _

_Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue _

_I'd dress them wicked, _

_I'd give them names _

_Love, Angel, Music, Baby Hurry up and come and save me_

Finally, they pulled into a 24 hour Taco Bell drive-thru. Molly figured they were going to be hungry.

"Do you want anything?" She asked him.

Elrond looked at the menu, everything looked appetizing. He finally settled on a seven layer burrito, that also sounded good to her as well.

"Can I take your order?" Asked a male voice from the loudspeaker.

Elrond looked around wondering where the disembodied voice was coming from.

"What magic is this?" He asked her.

"It's called technology." She explained.

"This technology is very interesting." He mused.

She spoke to the loudspeaker giving it their order.

"We'll take two seven layer burritos, one pepsi and one diet pepsi please."

"Will that be everything?" The voice asked.

"Oh yeah and two orders of mexi fries." She answered.

"That will be 8.95 at the window." The voice told her.

She pulled the car up and handed the man behind the window a ten dollar bill. He promptly came back with their order and her change.

"Have a good evening." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She said.

They continued to drive. Elrond reached into the bag and pulled out his mexi fries. He studied the strange shape.

"They taste just as good as they look." Molly told him.

Elrond put it in his mouth, it was still fairly warm. He and let the taste and the texture speak for itself.

"I know it's not the fine cuisine you're used to in Middle Earth." She said.

"Actually no it isn't, this food is quite unique."

He continued to eat and then he took a bite of his burrito. He looked at and noticed that there were streaks if green and white. It was guacamole and sour cream. These ingredients actually tasted very pleasant to him. They continued to drive and listen to music and then they came up on a drive-in theater. Molly had not been to a drive-in since she was about 10 and it was actually refreshing to see one still in exsistance after all this time. The marquee to the entrance read:

80' NIGHT!

Mannequin

starring

Kim Catrall

and

Andrew McCarthy.

Molly felt a little nostalgic and decided to drive up to the box office where a heavyset gray haired woman was sitting behind a window.

"That will three dollars please." The woman told her.

Molly paid the entrance into the drive-in and found a place with a great view of the screen. Elrond looked up at the giant blank canvas in wonder.

"So what goes on here?" He asked.

"Well they show movies here." Molly explained.

"What is a ... movie?"

"Oh it's a moving picture ... with sound."

"How fascinating. When will this movie start?"

"Very shortly." She told him.

A few moments later a Bugs Bunny cartoon featuring Elmer Fudd appeared on the screen.

"Is this a movie?" He asked her.

"Actually this is a cartoon." She told him.

They both watched as Bugs outsmarted Elmer time and again. The scene came up where Bugs tied Elmer's gun in a knot so when he shot it, it exploded in his face. Molly laughed hysterically and so did Elrond.

"I have to say Elmer is not very smart, he would never fair well against an Orc in battle." Elrond commented.

"You're right about that one." Molly said with a giggle.

They both continued to laugh at the hijinks of the animated rabbit. Finally the cartoon was over and it was time for the movie. Elrond watched intently at the film and watched the story unfold. He also watched the young couples around him and Molly as the men put their arms around their female companions. Elrond did the same and without thinking, Molly moved a little closer to him letting his arm rest on her shoulder. The movie finished and they drove out of the theater. The sun was coming up and they had to get Elrond back to the museum before anyone knew he was missing. They made their way back and they snuck in the back entrance and took a short cut to the exhibit. Elrond changed back into his robes once more.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." Elrond said with a smile.

Molly smiled back at him.

"I did too."

"Will you be coming back tomorrow?" Elrond asked her.

"Well I have to come in to work so ... yeah."

"Good, I look forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah you too."

And then he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Her heart felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest at that moment when he touched her. She was blushing.

"Good night Molly."

"Good night Elrond."

And then she left the building. Once she reached the parking lot and got to her car she did a little happy dance.

"Yes!" She said out loud.

She couldn't wait to get to work the next day. The minute she got home it would be a different story when she listened to her answering machine. It would be Gene leaving the message.

"Hi Molly!" Said the voice on the recorder.

"I just wanted to let you know I was thinking about you and I was worried about you. I know things haven't been peachy between us lately but ..."

"Peachy ain't the word for it." Molly answered.

"But I was wondering, is there somebody else? I hope not, maybe I'm just crazy I don't know. But I wanted to do something nice for you ... you know. Anyway, give me a call 555-1234... when you get a chance that is. Uhm, I love you ... bye!"

Molly rolled her eyes. She knew he meant well but she also knew that she had to move on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Molly reported for work the next day as usual and was greeted by Michael.

"How are you this fine evening?" He asked.

"Fantastic." She told him.

"Really?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Now does it have anything to do with our mystery man?"

Molly plopped herself down in the chair and spun around like a little kid as she continued to speak.

"Oh it could be." She answered with a laugh.

Michael noticed that by her demeanor, that she was the happiest she had been in a long time and he was glad for her, knowing everything she went through with Gene.

"So what about Gene?" He asked.

And then a feeling of sadness swept over her. She still cared about him, but she didn't know if she still loved him or not. But when she was with Elrond, she felt alive and happy, she hadn't felt that in a very long time.

"I mean I still care about him ..."

"But?"

"But I don't know if I love him anymore. Does that sound weird?"

"No, not at all."

"So what the hell do I do?"

"Well the only advice I have for you is to follow your heart. If it feels right, then it's meant to be."

"Maybe..."

At that moment her friend took out a deck of Tarot cards.

"Well let's see what these have to say." Michael told her.

"Oh come on Mike! You know I don't believe in those."

"What have you got to lose?" He asked her.

Molly thought for a moment and decided to let him read her Tarot.

"Okay." She finally gave in.

He took out the cards and started to shuffle them. She watched as he shuffled them quickly and they became a blur in his hands and he finally laid them out in a straight line.

"Now be sure to pick the cards that feel right to you."

The first card drawn from the deck was the Three of Swords, followed by The Magician. The third card was the Ace of Cups followed by The Empress and then the Ten of Swords. The cards continued to be drawn out of the deck. The Eight of Swords followed the Six of Wands and after that card was Judgement. So far Molly didn't like what she was seeing but still she let the cards fall where they may. The Three of Wands came up followed by The Devil.

"I don't think I like that card." She told him.

"It may not mean what you think." He explained.

Finally the last card was drawn and that card was The Lovers. All the cards were spread out in a celtic cross form as Michael studied them carefully.

"Hmm... it looks as if change is coming and for the better." He told her.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well cards don't lie."

"Huh?"

"What this reading is telling me you may experience some turmoil, but it may be worth it in the end. Here The Lovers could represent a new beginning."

"How?"

"Let's just say someone could be the love of your life when you least expect it."

Molly shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Well hey you never know." He told her.

"True, but I don't put my faith in a deck of cards."

"Well it was worth a shot."

He looked at his watch and realized it was time to go home.

"Shit, I gotta get home!"

They gave each other a hug before he left and said their goodbyes.

"Night Molly!"

"Night Mikey, thanks for the reading."

"Anytime."

And then he left leaving her alone once again to spend time with Elrond. She made her way to the exhibit as she always did, but to her surprise Elrond was not standing in his usual place. She began to get concerned. Just then she heard a familiar voice behind her, making her jump out of her skin.

"Hello Molly."

She jumped and quickly turned around to see him standing there.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." She answered him with a smile.

They walked around the museum and finally they made their way to an exhibit with guitars of every shape and size. It was the Fender and Gibson exhibit.

"What strange instruments are these?" He asked her.

"Oh they're called guitars." She told him.

"Really? How do they work?"

Molly figured that she would take one from the display and strum a few chords just to demonstrate. She hadn't actually played one in a long time.

"Here I'll show you."

She strapped a medium sized acoustic around her shoulders and started to strum a few chords. Elrond looked at her intently as she played. The song she played was one of the first songs she ever learned when she started to take lessons.

"What is that melody you're playing?" He asked.

"Well it's a tune by Heart who just so happens to be one of my favorite bands. When I was little my dad would sing me to sleep with this song."

"Really? What are the words?"

Molly felt herself blushing. Was Elrond requesting her to sing? What if she sucked? The only time she ever sang was when no one was around and that was n the shower and it had been years since she played the guitar.

"Well I'm not very good at singing."

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Well I think I will be the judge of that. Besides, it's only you and I here." He said with a slight smile.

"Okay, but if I suck ..."

"I don't think you will ... suck."

She took a deep breath and started to strum and then a few moments later she started to sing.

_There I was with the old man  
Stranded again so off I'd ran  
A young world crashing around me  
No possibilities of getting what I need  
He looked at me and smiled  
Said "No, no, no, no, no child"_

_See the dog and butterfly  
Up in the air he like to fly."  
Dog and butterfly  
Below she had to try  
She roll back down to the warm soft ground, laughing  
She don't know why, she don't know why  
Dog and butterfly _

Well I stumbled upon your secret place  
Safe in the trees you had tears on your face  
Wrestling with your desires frozen strangers  
Stealing your fires, the message hit my mind  
Only words that I could find

He just looked at her transfixed as she continued to sing softly and play. She sounded angelic and calming as he focused all his attention on her. At that moment there was nothing except them. They were off in their own world it seemed.

_See the dog and butterfly  
Up in the air he like to fly  
Dog and butterfly below she had to try  
She roll back down to the warm soft ground  
Laughing to the sky, up to the sky  
Dog and butterfly _

We're getting older the world's getting colder  
For the life of me I don't know the reason why  
Maybe it's livin' making us give in  
Hearts rolling in taken back on the tide  
We're balanced together ocean upon the sky

Another night in this strange town  
Moonlight holding me light as down  
Voice of confusion inside of me  
No begging to go back where I'm free  
Feels like I'm through  
Then the old man's words are true

See the dog and butterfly  
Up in the air he like to fly  
Dog and butterfly, below she had to try  
She roll back down to the warm soft ground  
With a little tear in her eye  
She had to try, she had to try  
Dog and butterfly

She finished the song and Elrond clapped.

"Bravo." He said.

"Sorry I don't normally sing in front of people." She still felt flushed.

"Why? I think you have a beautiful voice."

Molly felt her cheeks turn a bright crimson at his compliment.

"I'm surprised you didn't cover your ears actually."

Elrond laughed.

"Why would I do that? You sounded perfect."

Perfect, no one had ever given her a compliment like that. And then he slowly moved his lips to hers. Molly quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to offend you?"

"No, you didn't." She reassured him.

She got up from her seat and put the guitar back in its place in the display. She quickly turned away from him and started to cry.

"Please don't cry Molly."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. This time she didn't pull away.

"All my life I have been in love with someone who never existed ..." and then she turned to face him, "that is until now. I never thought this would happen to me, but it did and right now I am scared as hell. I mean for all I know you could still have feelings for Celebrian. I mean just a few weeks ago you were nothing more that a wax dummy!"

Elrond looked into her amber eyes and stroked her strawberry reddish hair.

"That was a long time ago Molly. I had to move on and so do you."

"So what are you saying Elrond?"

"What I'm saying is ... that I'm in love with you."

She looked into his deep blue eyes and knew that he wasn't lying. She couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer either.

"I'm in love with you too."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Molly and Elrond just stood there in silence for a few moments. She felt herself shaking as he slowly moved his lips towards hers.

"This is crazy." She said.

"Maybe it's not so crazy." Elrond told her.

And then he kissed her. His lips were soft and his mouth slightly opened, hers did as well. They continued to kiss in the same spot for a long time until finally he let up.

"Wow ..." Was all she could say. She hadn't been kissed like that in a long time.

Gene didn't even kiss her the way Elrond had just done. When he kissed her, it stirred up a lot of feelings she had kept hidden for a long time and it was the same for him.

"I concur." He answered with a smile and a nod.

He had not kissed a woman since he lost Glorfindel all those many years ago and when he was with Molly, he felt happier and it was a long time since he had felt so much joy. He wrapped his arms around her and they kissed again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other tightly as they continued to kiss. She couldn't believe she was actually kissing him and that this was not a dream. They broke their kiss again.

"I can't believe I'm actually kissing you right now." She said softly in his ear.

He faced her.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

Molly smiled at him.

"Oh hell no."

And then she kissed Elrond again. She ran her fingers through his long dark hair as their kiss got deeper. She felt her knees get weak as his hands roamed her body. Their breathing got heavier as they continued to kiss. His lips trailed down her neck making her sigh. Finally she had to stop him.

"Not here." She was almost out breath as she spoke.

"I understand." He said.

"It's just been so long since ..."

She buried her face in his chest taking in his scent. He smelled so sweet and intoxicating.

"Since you last made love?" Elrond asked.

Molly nodded.

"Yes. And to be honest I'm a little scared."

"Why?"

"Because I dreamed about you all my life, ever since I was a little girl. You're real and now I'm here in your arms kissing you."

Elrond held her close for a long moment. He thought about what she was saying and he knew it to be true. She had so much love to give and he was grateful that she chose to give her love to him.

"I think I now know why I am here." Elrond said as he smiled at her and looked into her eyes.

They walked over to the Elrond's exhibit still holding hands. It was time for her to leave even though she didn't want to. She gave him one last lingering kiss and then she heard a voice behind her.

"Girl! I didn't know I was disturbing you while you was tryin' get yourself a piece of wax!"

It was Vesta. Molly turned around, she was blushing from embarrassment especially since now Elrond was lifeless once again. She tried to explain herself.

"Listen ... uh ... Vesta, this isn't what you think ... really!"

"Uh huh. Yeah riiigghht!" Vesta said teasingly.

"There was something on Elrond's lip and I had to remove it is all."

Vesta looked puzzled.

"Okay, but you had to do it with your lips?"

Molly felt flustered as she continued to speak.

"Well I had to get close ... ya know!"

Vesta didn't seem to buy her story for one minute.

"Okay."

Molly looked at her watch and realized it was time to leave. She made her way out an looked back at Elrond who now had a look of amusement on his face. But she knew she couldn't wait to see him again.

She came home to find yet another message from Gene on her answering machine.

"Hi Molly! It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and I love you. You've been acting a little distant lately and I was wondering what's going on. I saw you out in your car at the drive-in the other night and I was wondering who that guy was with you? Maybe I'm paranoid, I don't know. I know I acted like a jerk and I'm sorry. Please call me ... bye! Love you!"

Molly rolled her eyes and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Molly had went to work the next evening. She had to go in early because there was an employee meeting. Once she arrived she was greeted by Vesta and Michael.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?"

"You same 'ol shit ... different day." Vesta told her.

"So have you been kissing any wax dummies lately?" Michael asked her with a chuckle.

Molly gave Vesta a look that could kill.

"Oh come on girl, you gotta admit it was kind of funny, watching you lock lips with the hot elf." Vesta said as she giggled.

"Oh girl, don't worry, your secret wax obsession is safe with us." Michael said.

All three of them headed to their seats and sat down. The room was full of employees from different departments of the museum. Everyone was engaged in their private conversations, some were even laughing. A lone man who was about in his 50's entered the room. He had long white hair tied on a pony tail with an equally long white beard and mustache, he kind of looked like Gandalf only dressed in grey three piece suit with round glasses. Everyone fell silent as he took the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"Good evening fellow employees. I am Mr. Grey, the owner of this establishment. And I want to welcome each and every single one of you to our employee meeting this evening." He said as he spoke in his thick British accent.

He continued to speak.

"As some of you know, starting tomorrow the museum will be closed for three weeks, and I know some of you were concerned about pay during this time of closure. As you know, today is pay day and when you see your checks you will that it will all be taken care of." He said with a smile.

He then left and everyone was talking in hushed tone among themselves. There was a hint of confusion in the air.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." Vesta said nervously.

"Well you never know." Molly told her friend.

"Well it was nice working with you guys, let's go get our checks and get drunk." Michael suggested.

"The three of them went to Human Resources to pick up what seemed to be their final checks. To their surprise, Mr. Grey was there.

"Ah hello! I have been expecting you!" He said with a happy tone in his voice.

He was looking directly at Molly. He handed the three of them their checks and almost in unison the three friends took a deep breath as they opened their envelopes. First Vesta's eye got huge, followed by Molly's and then Michael.

"I hope that will be enough to cover your living expenses during the closure." Mr. Grey said.

"Oh ... uh ... yes sir." Was all the three of them could say.

"Good I will see you in three weeks." Mr. Grey said with a smile.

They left the office and all they could do was stare at the amount on the checks that they were given.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm goin' shoppin'!" Vestsa said estatically.

"Well I think I'm going to buy some really neat and nifty toys at RingCon." Michael said.

Her two friends turned to her.

"So girly, what are you going to do with yours?" Vesta asked her.

"I don't know yet." Molly answered.

Not too long after that, Molly had to report for work. She was doing paperwork at her desk. A few moments later she was greeted by Mr. Grey, the owner.

"How are you this fine evening?" He asked her.

"I'm great." She answered.

"As you know, you are the last shift until we re-open again. I was hoping that maybe you could do a special favor for me."

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Well you know the Lord of the Rings exhibit right?"

"Yes Mr. Grey?"

"I was wondering if you could keep an extra special eye on Elrond for me during the closure."

"I would love to Mr. Grey, but that would probably require me taking him out of the museum to do so."

Like she didn't already.

Mr. Grey gave her a knowing smile.

"I am sure you will find a way my dear. Besides, something is telling me, our elf is taking quite a fancy to you. Good night Molly."

"Good night Mr. Grey."

And then the old man made his exit. Finally she was alone and made her way to Elrond.

"Hello." Elrond said as he reeted Molly with a kiss.

"I've missed you." She told him.

"And I missed you too."

"I have good news and bad news. What news do you want to hear first?"

Elrond had to think for moment.

"How about you give me the bad news first." He said.

"Okay, the bad news is the museum is closing for three weeks."

Elrond looked a little sad.

"But the good news is, Mr. Grey, the owner has instructed me to keep a very close eye on you."

All a sudden a grin crossed his face.

"So what does that mean?" He asked.

"After my shift, you're coming home with me."

"I think I like that idea." He said.

"Yeah me too."

She continued with her duties until the end of the evening. Finally it time to lock up and go home only this time she took Elrond with her. They got in her car and drove to her apartment. It was still a little dark outside and no one was up that early. Once inside, Elrond looked around his new surroundings. Everything seemed quite alien to him as he looked at the television, VCR, and DVD player in the corner. And in the next corner was her computer.

"These are strange devices."

"I will show you how to work them later, you must be hungry."

He looked into her eyes.

"Not really hungry." He told her.

"So you must be tired from standing around then."

"Tired, maybe a little." He said as he still looked into her eyes.

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They went to the bedroom and Elrond looked around in wonderment at the new surroundings. On the wall were posters of all the LOTR movies as well as action figures of himself.

"Sorry about the clutter." Molly apologized.

"It's alright." Elrond told her.

"I'm kind of tired, so I think I'm going to get ready for bed." She told him.

He watched as she opened her drawer and took out a t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats, she excused herself and went to the bathroom to change. She came back a few minutes later and Elrond couldn't help but think as to how beautiful she was. He was sitting down on the bed.

"I think we better get you out of those robes." She said.

"Well I guess I can't sleep in these, can I?" He mused.

She smiled as she went back to the drawer and got out a pair of sweats and a tank shirt for him. It was his turn to get ready for bed as he went into the bathroom to change. When he stepped inside, he studied the sink, the toilet, and the shower.

'How strange.' He thought to himself.

He jiggled the handle on the toilet and pushed it down, he jumped back when it flushed. He knocked a few things off the shelves as he jumped.

"Are you okay in there?" Molly asked him from behind the door.

"Yes I think so."

Molly entered the bathroom and just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

She pointed to the toilet.

"This is what you call a toilet. That is what we use to take care of business."

"Take care of business?"

Molly rolled her eyes.

"You know, just in case you have to go pee or take a crap? You know when you have to use the bushes in middle earth?"

Elrond's eyes got big at that moment.

"Oh, I understand now."

"And this is a sink, you wash your hands and brush your teeth."

"Okay. And what is this?" He asked as he pointed to the shower.

"This is where we bathe. It's called a shower, you just turn the knobs like this," She turned knobs clockwise and the water poured from the showerhead, "and to turn it off you twist them the opposite way."

"I have so much to learn about your world. This is amazing." He said.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." She told him.

She left Elrond alone once again. He slipped out of his robes and into his sweats. He inspected himself once more before heading back to the bedroom. Molly was sitting on the bed reading the newspaper. She looked up and her mouth almost dropped at the site of him. His chest was somewhat hairy but not too much and his rippling abs showed off quite nicely through his tank top. He looked like one of those Calvin Klein underwear ads come to life, only better.

'What a bod!' She thought to herself.

"It must be nice to be out of those robes for a change."

"Well I do admit, this is quite comfortable." He admitted.

He walked over to the bed got under the covers with Molly. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Molly awoke at around noon she turned lazily to put her arm around Elrond and snuggle up to him but to her surprise, he wasn't there. Not too long after that she smelled something burning in the kitchen followed by cursing. She rushed to the kitchen and there was thick smoke everywhere. Elrond was hacking as he was waving the smoke. Molly rushed to the window to open it so the smoke could clear.

"What were you doing?" Molly asked him.

"I was actually wanting to surprise you with breakfast." Elrond told her as he was coughing.

"Well it's way past noon and too late for breakfast." She told him.

"I hope that you are not angry with me."

How could she be angry with him. It was sweet of him to surprise her like that even if he did almost burn the house down. Gene never did that for her when they were living together. All she could do was kiss, him and she did.

"It's okay." She told him softly.

"So you're not angry?"

"No, let's just order a pizza instead." She told him.

A few moments later after the smoke cleared, Molly got on the phone to a local pizza place. She put in her order and less than 30 minutes later it arrived. There was a knock at the door. Molly answered it. It was Gene in his work uniform and Molly didn't look to pleased to see him.

"Hello Molly." He said.

"Oh hi." She answered with a lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

Gene peeked inside and saw a glimpse of Elrond standing there.

"So I didn't know you had company."

"Yeah ... I do. Just tell me how much the pizza is please?"

"Oh yeah, uhm ... that will be $12.50."

Molly handed him exact change took the pizza and slammed the door in his face. Elrond could tell something was wrong by the look on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She walked over to the table and set the pizza down.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Elrond knew she was lying.

"No, you're not."

Molly started to shake with anger. He put his arms around her and her shaking subsided.

"Was that him?" He asked.

Molly nodded as she was still in his arms. Elrond looked out the window towards Gene with a look that could kill. He watched as his car pulled out the driveway. He continued to hold Molly until she stopped shaking.

"He's hurt you very badly, hasn't he?"

"More than you know." Molly admitted.

He looked into her eyes as he spoke some more.

"He won't hurt you again. I promise you that."

And then he kissed her softly at first and then it got more passionate as his tongue slipped past her lips. She kissed him back as they held each other. He picked her up in his arms and they headed for the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed not breaking their kiss as he lowered himself on top of her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered softly.

His hands went under her shirt touching her flesh she stopped him for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just been so long ..."

"I know."

And then he kissed her again softly.

"Elrond are you sure about this?"

He nodded.

"Yes ... I am."

They continued to kiss as she ran her fingers through his long dark hair. His lips made their way to her neck making her sigh and then trailed down to her chest making her nipples harden. He lifted her shirt exposing her breasts, he could tell she was a little apprehensive.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me." He reassured her.

He removed her shirt and she slowly removed his. They were now top naked and skin to skin. His lips lightly touched her skin setting her very being on fire. He slowly kissed her stomach making his way down to her belly button.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"No, you're not. I'm very real, very alive and I'm here with you." He told her.

This seemed so surreal to her. She had played this fantasy in her head many times and now it was real. Elrond was really in her bed making her feel things she had only read about in romance novels as he caressed her skin and kissed her lips. He slowly pulled her sweat pants down and she now naked before him. She could feel her heart beating faster than normal as he kissed every inch of her bare skin.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

They kissed again as their hands wandered and explored each other. She gently raked her nails down his back making him gasp. Elrond had not felt those sensations in quite a long time as she pressed her bare skin up again his. It had been too long ... way too long. He felt himself getting rigid as he and Molly continued caress each other. She slowly pulled his sweat pants off setting his manhood free. They were now fully naked.

"Oh God I want you." She whispered.

"I know I want you too."

He kissed her deeply as he opened her legs and lowered himself on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his back as he slowly put himself inside of her making her cry out in ecstasy. She had never felt such bliss at that moment as she and Elrond made love for the first time. He intertwined his fingers with hers as they continued to move slowly. Their sighs of desire filled the room.

"Look into my eyes Molly." He said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him as they continued to make love. That was when she knew she wasn't dreaming after all. After awhile her body started to explode from the inside out and she let out a cry of joy as he continued to move inside of her. Her hips moved with his until finally he stiffened up and collapsed in her arms. He still continued to hold her as he kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes once again and he had a bit of a smile of his face as he looked at her.

"Whoa ..." Was all Molly could say.

Elrond let out a small laugh as he nuzzled her neck and then finally they fell asleep in each other's arms once again.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elrond basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking as he held a sleeping Molly in his arms. He looked at her lovingly as he stroked her head and watched her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see Elrond looking at her.

"Morning." She said sleepily.

"More like evening." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. It's more like morning to me since I'm a night owl anyway."

She was still a little groggy but Elrond was a pleasant sight to see the first thing when she woke up.

"I trust you slept well?" Elrond asked.

"Oh yeah. Hot sex will do that to a girl." She said with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh really?"

And then he tickled her making her squirm. He loved the sound of her laughter.

"Elrond stop!" She giggled.

He continued tickling her making her laugh even louder. She tried to tickle him back but he had no reaction.

"That's not fair dammit! You're not ticklish!" She continued to laugh.

"No, you can thank my father for that." He answered.

He let up finally giving her a chance to breathe.

"So you're telling me, your dad is the reason you're not ticklish?"

"Well when I was five, my dad would tickle me and of course I squirmed and then one day he decided to tickle me for a whole hour, after that I was no longer ticklish." He explained.

And then looked he looked at her bare feet with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Oh no!" Molly shouted.

But before she could finish her sentence, Elrond grabbed her feet and started tickling them making her squirm some more.

"Oh you bastard! You suck!" She said through her laughter.

Elrond continued to tickle her until the phone rang. She let the answering machine get it.

"Hello Molly!" Said the female voice on the other end.

"This is your mom!"

Molly had the phone next to the bed and picked up.

"Oh hey mom!" She answered.

Elrond was kissing her neck as her mother spoke.

"How are you doing? I've been worried about you."

"I'm doing great mom."

"And how is Gene?"

"Uh, he moved out."

"Oh well, you didn't need that boy anyway."

Elrond started to lick her ear, making her squeal.

"Are you okay Molly?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine. Why?"

"You're making strange noises honey."

Elrond started to suck on one of her nipples.

"Wh ... wh ... what strange noises mom?"

"Are you sure you're okay sweety?"

Elrond kissed her stomach and trailed all the way down making her shiver.

"Oh my God! Yes mom, I'm okay!"

"Are you sure."

"Ahhh!"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I uh ... stubbed my toe that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fantastic."

She couldn't tell her mother that she was naked being molested by an equally naked lord of Rivendell at that moment. Besides, she was a grown woman and she really didn't want to give her mother the visual of her daughter having sex.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"Well ... yeah."

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too mom. Bye!"

And then the line went dead and she hung up.

"That was my mother."

Elrond blushed for a second not realizing what he had just done when her mother was on the other end.

"Oh."

"No it's okay." She said with a smile.

And then she straddled him and kissed his lips. He kissed her back holding her very tight. He put himself inside of her once again and he just laid there as she grinded her hips slowly. He touched her breasts making her sigh. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She answered back.

They continued to caress and hold each other as they made love until they finally came again and she collapsed in his arms.

Now it was his turn. "Whoa ..."


	14. Chapter 13

_Authors note: To my two last critics, and you know who you are, this story was put under the romance/fantasy section for a reason. If you got your feathers ruffled due to certain subject matter, too bad. I am trying a different genre with the LOTR fan fic and something that has not been done before. If you don't like it, don't read it! It's that simple! To my other reviewers, thank you for your kind words and yes, I will update as much as I can. As you can tell, I have added a new plot twist in the story!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

The next few days were relaxing, even more relaxing now that Elrond was there. Molly figured it was time to teach him how to use the VCR, the TV, and the DVD player as well as the CD player. But most all she would teach him how to use the stove and the oven without burning the house down. One day he wanted to watch The Lord Of The Rings trilogy on DVD, so she popped the disks into the DVD player. He watched as the story unfolded. They sat there for nine hours watching the whole thing. But as he watched, Molly was watching his body language. In some parts where it mentioned Celebrian, he got a little sad and in other parts with the battles, he a ghost of a smile. Also there were times when they cuddled in front of the screen and ate popcorn. When the movies were over, he sort of had a blank look on his face, making her worried.

"Uh ... you seem a little overwhelmed. Do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Well these movies did make me homesick ... a little." He answered.

"I take it you miss home."

Elrond nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you miss Celebrian?"

There was a long silence between and Molly couldn't help but feel a little guilty knowing she had made love to a married man. And of course Elrond couldn't lie to her, of course he missed his wife, but he had not seen her in years. The last time he saw her was when she left never to return. But yet there was something about Molly that reminded him of Celebrian. She had the same passion and fire that Celebrian did a long time ago.

"Well yes." He answered.

A single tear started to fall down her cheek.

"So is it true that elves can only love once like this?" She asked.

"In middle earth, yes it is." He told her.

"So how do you really feel about me?"

Elrond looked into her eyes, tears started to form as he spoke.

"Since coming to your world, my emotions have changed and before I met you I didn't really think I could love again. You have so much fire and passion about you. These were the things that Celebrian once possessed before she was attacked by the Orcs. She was never the same after that. I healed her and she went to the west and I never saw her again. When the one ring was destroyed in the fires Mordor I headed to the west to be reunited and somehow I ended up here in your world. That was when I met you."

She wiped his tears and held both of his hands in hers.

"You have been through so much hell."

She started to cry because her heart broke for him for everything he had gone through.

"I was brought to you for a reason and I don't know why, but all I know I know now is that I have fallen in love with you."

"But I'm not her."

"I know but there is a part of her in you, don't ask me how I know, I just feel it. If there wasn't, I would not have the feelings that I do right now."

"Is that why you came to life in front of me the first time?"

"It's possible. A long time ago, Gandalf told me that I would be reunited with my one true love in a different place and time and that we would have a second chance."

And then he kissed her. Everytime Elrond kissed her, she got butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you Elrond." She said softly.

He kissed her again as they embraced, finally it was time to go to bed and they were getting sleepy. They went to bed and crawled under the covers. They kissed good night as they cuddled in each other's arms and drifted off the sleep.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered.

"You too." She whispered back.

And they were both sound asleep.

Later that night Molly started to dream.

_The dream started out with herself and Elrond getting married in middle earth and then it flashed to three small children playing in the courtyard. Two twin boys and a little girl who was not much younger than them. All three children had dark hair, pointed ears, fair skin and blueish eyes just like their father. She was by Elrond's side and as called out to his children._

"_Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen! Come inside, it's getting dark!" Their father called out to them._

_The children pouted as they came inside because they wanted to play some more._

"_Father, do we have too?" The little girl begged._

"_Yes. It's getting close to your bedtime." Her father said as he scooped the little girl up in his arms._

"_Please father!" Elladan begged._

"_Yes! Please father! We don't have to go to school tomorrow." Elrohir said._

"_Ask your mother." Elrond told the children._

_The children looked at Molly with a pleading their eyes._

"_Please mother!" The children begged._

_And then Molly to her own surprise said, "Your father is right, it's time for bed."_

_The children looked disappointed, knowing that their father was right. They tucked them into bed and kissed each child on the cheek. Molly about to turn off the lamp until little Arwen spoke._

"_Mother can you leave the lamp on? I'm afraid of the dark. I'm afraid an Orc might get me."_

"_Oh darling an Orc can't get you." She reassured her._

"_Well I heard they hide under beds."_

_So Molly looked under the bed to make sure._

"_No Orc here." She told Arwen._

_And then she made her way to the wardrobe and opened the doors checking for Orcs._

"_And no Orcs here." She told the little girl._

_She made her way back to Arwen's bed and kissed the little girl good night._

"_Good night darling."_

"_Good night mother, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_And just as she promised she left the lamp on for Arwen. Elrond stood in the doorway looking at her with love in his eyes. She closed the door behind her so that she did not disturb the sleeping children. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately._

_Molly's dream suddenly switched to her going through the woods with a groups of elves, she was going through the Misty Moutains on her way to Lothrien. She was taking the same journey as Celebrian and it was like looking through her eyes. Out of nowhere Orcs attacked her party and she was stabbed. Molly felt pain sear throughout her whole body._

"_Elrond!" She screamed._

Elrond awoke next to Molly, she was tossing and turning violently in her sleep.

"Molly ... Molly! Wake up!" He shook her.

"Orcs! No!" Molly screamed in her sleep.

"Molly it's alright, you're having a bad dream, wake up!"

Molly jolted upright and in a cold sweat. She started to shake. She looked towards Elrond, he took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"It's alright Molly, I'm here." He reassured her.

She started to cry as he continued to hold her.

"Oh God Elrond, it was horrible. I dreamt I was going through the Misty mountains and that I was attacked like Celebrian was. Everytrhing felt so damned real!"

"It was just a bad dream, everything is alright ... shhhh ... you're safe now." He said as he rocked her in his arms.

"Was there anything else in this dream of yours?" He asked her.

"Well it started out with us getting married in middle earth, like you and Celebrian before, but it was like I was looking through her eyes at every moment of your lives together. Only it was me instead." She told him.

All of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who in the hell could be knocking at my door at four o'clock in the morning?"

The knocking got louder until finally she got up out of bed, Elrond followed her. She opened the door finding her boss, Mr. Grey on her doorstep. She wondered what brought him to her house at this late of an hour.

"I hope I didn't disturb you dear Molly." He said.

"Uh, no sir. If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here at this hour. I mean it is four o'clock in the morning."

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you were keeping a close eye Elrond for us during the closure. Do you mind if I come in?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Well sir I ..."

"No please let him in. It's alright." Elrond said.

"What?" Molly was shocked.

"Ah Elrond is that you?" Mr. Grey asked as he poked his head in.

"It's so good to see you again Gandalf." Elrond told him.

"Gandalf?" Molly looked confused.

Gandalf now walked inside of the apartment and greeted Elrond with a pat on the back.

"Okay what is going on here? Elrond, you're usually frozen when other people are around. I don't understand! Why are living and breathing around my boss?"

Elrond and Gandalf looked at each other and then at her.

"Can someone please tell what the fuck is going on here?"

"I believe you better sit down for this one Molly." Gandalf told her.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Molly looked at both Elrond and Gandalf. She decided that this was going to be a long conversation.

"Well since you're here, can I get you anything? Juice, coffee, soda?" Molly offered.

"Actually coffee sounds wonderful." Gandalf told her.

"Uhm is Starbucks okay?" She asked.

"Starbucks would be wonderful dear lady, in fact it was the first coffee I tried when I came to your world ... let's just say I was hooked at first sip." The old wizard said.

"Oh great! Gandalf likes Starbucks." She said to herself.

She went to the kitchen and started the coffee. The smell was music to Gandalf's nostrils as it brewed. A moments later she brought out three mugs.

"Uh, I hate to ask but how do you like your coffee?" She asked the old wizard.

"I'll take it black." Gandalf told her.

"You know how I like mine." Elrond said.

"Of course I do." Molly said as she gave him a wink.

He liked his just the same as she did, with cream and sugar. She finished pouring the coffee and walked gingerly with all three mugs into the living room where both men were seated.

"Careful, it's quite hot." She told them.

She watched as Gandalf blew on the mug and took a sip and smile crossed his face.

"Ah delightful! I wish they had this in middle earth." He said.

"So anyway, why are you here?" She asked him.

"Well my dear as you know I asked to keep an eye on Elrond during the closure." And then he turned to Elrond who was in his sweats. "And it looks like she's doing her job quite well." He said with a knowing wink.

"Well I have had no complaints." Elrond told him as he looked in Molly's direction with a smile.

"Well you wanted to know why I am here. It's quite a long story." Gandalf said.

"Well I would like to know." Molly told him.

Gandalf set his cup on the table in front of him and folded his hands. He began to speak.

"You see, it all started after the one ring was destroyed in fires Mt. Doom. Middle earth changed quite a bit. As you know, according to the books written by this Tolkien, some of us went west to The Undying Lands, well it didn't exactly happen they way some of hoped. Some of us ended up here in the world and this time. Some of us retained our appearance like Elrond and myself while others were born into new bodies." Gandalf explained.

"So what you are saying is that some of the people who traveled west to The Undying Lands were reincarnated in this world somehow?" Molly asked him.

"Reincarnation would be the word for it ... yes." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf," Elrond said. "You told me when Celebrian left a long time ago, that I would be reunited with her in a different place and time. Is this what you meant?"

Gandalf looked in Molly's direction.

"Molly?" He asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Elrond and I have noticed that in this world, the books written by Tolkien have a very huge following. But I have noticed that you're quite unique." Gandalf told her.

"Unique? How?" Molly asked him.

"Well I have noticed that during your shifts at the museum you have taken special care of the Lord Of the Rings exhibit." He looked in Elrond's direction. "Especially with Elrond here. Although I do admit I found it quite comical when he told me you handcuffed him the first time you encountered each other." He chuckled and so did Elrond.

"Oh yeah, that." Molly tried to block that incident from her mind.

Elrond took her hand with a slight grin.

"I forgive for that, you were only doing your job." He told her.

"But anyway," Gandalf said "The only reason that Elrond has come to life in this world is that he has to be reunited with his one true love. Something is telling me, you might be her."

"You mean?"

"It is possible that you could be my wife." Elrond said.

"Your wife?" Molly looked confused.

"Who else could you be?" Elrond asked her. "If you weren't, how could I love you the way I do."

"Think about it, you have been dreaming of this man all your life and now here he is right in front of you holding your hand. It would seem logical. Would it not?" Gandalf said.

"Stranger things have happened. I know that ever since I was a kid and I was introduced to the books, I felt like I belonged in middle earth. I felt like I belonged there more than I do in this world. I know it sounds weird but it's true. I especially felt like I belonged with Elrond." Molly said as she looked at the elf lord she loved.

"Maybe it's not so weird after all my dear." Gandalf told her. "Have you been having the dreams?" He asked her.

"Dreams?" She asked.

"You know, where you have seen your lives together through Celebrian's eyes." Gandalf said.

"Well, I did have that dream before I woke up and you knocked on my door." She told the old wizard.

She proceeded to tell Gandalf the dream in detail. The old man listened intently as she spoke, describing it in every detail. The three of them talked for several hours until the sun came up. Finally Gandalf wanted to do one more thing before he left. He wanted to read her aura.

"May I?" Gandalf asked her.

"May you what?" She asked him.

"I need to read your aura my dear." Gandalf said.

"And how are you going to do that?" She asked him.

Gandalf pulled out a stone.

"You're going to read my aura with that?" She asked him.

"Trust me, my dear Molly, this is quite accurate." He told her.

He put the stone in Molly's hand.

"Now clear your mind of everything." The old wizard instructed her.

Molly cleared her mind until it was blank. As she held the stone her body was encircled in light and for a brief moment her appearance changed. Instead of looking human, her hair flowed down to her back and she was dressed in a long flowing gown. Elrond looked at her and looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Instead of Molly, he was looking at his beloved wife sitting before him.

"I knew it." Elrond said with a smile.

"Yes Elrond, my suspicions were correct. Molly is Celebrian." Gandalf told her.

The old man took the stone from her hand and she was now back to normal. She looked bewildered as she stared at both of them.

"I believe I better get going. I think I better leave you two alone to get reacquainted." Gandalf said as he excused himself.

"It was nice seeing you again Gandalf." Elrond said.

"It is always good to see you too."

"And it was good to see you too. Good bye."

Gandalf made his way to the door and left finally leaving Molly and Elrond alone once more. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" She asked.

He smiled at her and held her close to him.

"Because I love you." He said.

And then he kissed her again as he laid her down on the couch. His lips trailed down her neck making her moan and he cupped her breast making her gasp with delight.

"I have missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.

She looked into his eyes and stroked his long dark hair.

"I've missed you too."

They kissed each other again as their clothes melted off their bodies and fell to the floor. And then they made love until they both couldn't make love anymore. He rested his head on her chest and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Molly was sitting at her computer and Elrond could tell something was troubling her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little confused is all."

"Why?"

"I mean, in the books and also in my past life I went west the Undying Lands, but yet I was reincarnated here. And then you head west to be reunited with me and you end up here as well. I have changed so much since then Elrond. I mean both physically and mentally."

"So what are saying Molly?"

She got up and started to pace the floor.

"The thing is, you admit to loving me. But are you in love with who I used to be or with who I am now?" She asked him.

He stood up, stopped her from pacing and made her look into his eyes.

"Molly, I know this is hard for you and you know elves can only love once. We love no matter how much our other half changes over time."

"But that still doesn't answer my question? Me then? Or me now?"

Elrond had to think a moment. His wife Celebrian who was now Molly was more sure of herself and didn't seem so broken. This new body that housed her seemed to heal her spirit in more ways than one and that made him glad. He loved her since the day they met in middle earth all those years and he loved her even more now that he found her again. Also this new world seemed interesting and exciting to him and who better than to share in it than with her. She was also more aggressive in this new body so it was refreshing to see her actually take charge for a change.

"I admit that I loved you they day we met all those many years ago, but when we met again, I do admit I love who you have become now. You're more sure of yourself and you don't seem to take any ... shit? As they like to say on your world." He said with a slight grin.

"So no matter what, you still love me? But what about our kids?"

"Yes. And to answer your question, our kids are grown now." Elrond answered.

He leaned closed to her ear.

"Besides, when we encountered each other again, I thought it was quite hot when you used the cuffs on me." He said with a teasing tone.

"You smartass." Molly giggled as Elrond took her into his arms.

Molly's police issue cuffs were sitting on the desk and Elrond picked them up while she was still in his arms. He dangled them in front of her face.

"So you uh ... want to use them again?" The elf lord teased with a wicked grin.

"That means I'm going to have to frisk my lord." Molly answered in a seductive low tone.

She backed him up against the wall and ran her hands slowly over his body.

"Officer is that really necessary?" He asked in a low teasing whisper.

"Well I have to see if you're packing." She said with a slight laugh.

She reached his crotch where it was obvious he was very aroused.

"And it looks like you are." She said with a smile.

"Oh no, and what's the punishment for that dear lady?" He asked her.

"Come with me." She said as she led Elrond to the bedroom.

She laid him down on the bed and straddled him. She took his shirt off exposing his chest. She held his arms above his head and cuffed his hands to the bedpost. Elrond did not seem to mind being in this position. They seemed very into each other until there was a loud knock at the door. They continued to kiss.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

They kept kissing.

KNOCK ! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Elrond looked up at his wife.

"I think you better get that dear." He said.

Molly let out a big sigh and climbed up off of Elrond and went to answer to door. She put a blanket over Elrond before she left the room. She opened the front door and there was Gene standing there looking like the sorry bastard he was.

"Oh hello." Molly didn't look to thrilled to see him.

"Hi Molly. I just dropped by to get a few things that I forgot is all."

"Really." She sneered.

"You know I've been thinking a lot about us lately Molly."

"I'll bet you have."

"I want to move back in. I was really stupid to put religion above you."

Molly shook her head.

"You know Gene, I really don't think so. I mean you really hurt me."

"I know and I'm sorry. I want to make it right."

"Gene, you came here to get the rest of your shit right? Just tell what it is you left behind, I'll get it and you can leave."

She really wanted him out of there. A few moments later there was a crash from the bedroom.

"What was that?" Gene asked.

"It was nothing." Molly looked nervous.

"It sure didn't sound like nothing."

"Trust me it was nothing, Gene. Now let's get your shit and get you the fuck outta here okay?" Molly was now quite irritated with him.

And then there was another crash from the bedroom.

"I'm going in!" Gene told her.

"Listen you really don't have to do that!" Molly said nervously.

She knew that if gene were to find Elrond in her bed, he would try and make sure to it that she was locked up in a big padded room somewhere. She had just been reunited with him and didn't want to be separated from him again. Gene burst through the door of the bedroom and saw Elrond covered from head to toe. He noticed that his hands were cuffed to the bedpost.

"Oh my God!" Was Gene could say.

"Uh damn! How do I explain this?" Molly was sweating nervously.

Gene turned around with a look of disgust on his face.

"I knew it!" He said as he pointed skinny finger at her.

"Knew what?"

"You're playing sex games! Bondage S&M! You know," His eyes got huge, "kinky stuff!"

Molly changed her demeanor and nodded her head.

"Yeah ... yeah Gene! I do it all! Spanking, whipping, handcuffs baby!"

"You're not the same sweet girl I met back in college!"

"No people change Gene. If I want to play sex games I will and I wanna do uh M&M's with other people it's free a country."

Gene looked disgusted.

"You're sick!" He said as he pointed a finger at her.

"Oh yeah! Go back home to momma vanilla boy!" Molly shouted back at him.

"Well I never! Goodbye Molly!"

Gene walked out the door, slammed it behind him. She went back to the bedroom where Elrond was. She lifted the sheet off him and he just laid there with a smirk on his face.

"It looks like you can take care of yourself quite well dear." He mused.

"Well he kinda pissed me off."

"I would say so. I take that its over between you two?"

"It's been over for a very long time."

"Good."

And then she kissed her husband on the lips.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few hours after the incident with Gene. Molly got a phone call from Michael.

"Hey girl!" Michael said in an excited tone.

"Oh hey Mikey. What's up?"

Just a few moments later Vesta was on the other line.

"Hey Mikey, I got another call, hang on."

She clicked to the other line.

"Hey Molly!"

"Oh hey Vesta. Uhm, Mikey is on the other end. How about if all three of us on three-way."

"Okay cool."

She clicked until all three were on the line.

"Girl, I just saw Gene a few hours ago and he looked pissed." Vesta said.

"Oh yeah, he stopped by to get a few of his things that he left behind and he found my new boyfriend handcuffed to my bed." Molly told her.

"You go girl!" Michael said.

Elrond stepped out of the bedroom wrapped in towel and nothing else as he headed for the shower. He stopped and looked at Molly with a smile.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh just my friends from work." She told him.

"You mean to tell me you can speak with more than one person on that device?"

"Yes."

Vesta and Michael heard his voice in the background.

"Girl is that your new man?" Michael asked.

"He sure sounds cute." Vesta told him.

"Don't he though?"

"So anyway what's up you guys?"

"I just wanted to call and remind you that RingCon is coming up this weekend." Michael told Molly.

"Oh shit, that right."

"And they changed hotels for this one, last year it was at the Hilton and now it's at the Marriot in downtown." Vesta said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that." Molly said as she rolled her eyes.

"So you gonna bring your new man along?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, we wanna meet him!" Vesta said enthusiastically.

"Well I don't know ..."

How would she explain a wax statue as her date when he only came to life around her. She had already been hit with news of her past life with Elrond. So how would she explain it to her two closet friends. As they were chatting back and forth, Elrond walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he softly kissed her neck, making her sigh.

"You alright girl?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm great." Molly told him as Elrond lightly kissed her neck.

"I think you should join me in the shower." Elrond suggested with a soft whisper in her ear.

"Hmmm ... sounds good to me." She answered.

"What sounds good?" Vesta asked.

"Oh sorry you guys, I was talking to my boyfriend here."

"Hmmm ... first I was your husband and now I'm your boyfriend?" Elrond asked with one raised eybrow and a smirk.

"Is he naked right now?" Michael asked.

"Mikey!" Both Vesta and Molly said.

"That's no of your damned business!" Molly told him.

"Shit, girl! Don't get your panties in a bunch. If he's hot like you say he is, I wonder if he's got a twin brother available, if you know what I mean?"

Molly just let out a chuckle.

"You are so bad Mikey."

"I concur." Vesta agreed.

"But you both love me." Michael said in a teasing tone.

Elrond pulled her close and continued kissing her neck.

"I have to go you guys ... I'll talk to you later."

And then Elrond kissed her softly.

"Okay! Bye Molly!" Michael hung up.

"See ya at RingCon. And don't forget to bring your new man!" Vesta hung up.

Finally he let up, and looked into her eyes. She ran her hands down his cheek. And there was another knock at the door.

"Oh shit!" Molly said as she leaned into Elrond's bare chest.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me! Gandalf!" Said the voice from the other side of the door.

She walked over and peeked through the keyhole and there he was with a bag of McDonald's, he was munching on fries. She opened the door.

"Come on in." She told him.

Gandalf walked in and took a seat still stuffing his face with french fries.

"The food here is so good." Gandalf said.

Both Elrond and Molly looked at each other and then at Gandalf who obviously packed on a few pounds since being in this world.

"So is there a reason you stopped by?" Molly asked him.

Gandalf set down his food for a moment.

"Oh yes, actually there is. This has to do with Elrond being out of the museum for so long." Gandalf explained.

Molly looked scared and so did Elrond.

"Okay, I'm not liking the sound of this." She told the old wizard.

"Neither am I." Elrond chimed in.

"Trust me it's not what you think, this isn't a bad thing." Gandalf reassured them.

"Not a bad thing?" Molly raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean not a bad thing?" Elrond asked him.

"What I mean is, the more you are with your true love. The more you will become real." Gandalf explained.

"So what are you saying?" Molly asked him.

Gandalf pulled out a couple of tickets and handed them to her.

"What I am saying is, have a good time at RingCon you two." He said with a wink.

He got up from his chair and excused himself and headed out the door. But before he left he turned to both of them. He spoke mostly to Elrond.

"I think you two might want to get out of the house a little later on." And then the old wizard looked at his watch. "I have to get going, I'm running late plus I have to stop by Arby's along the way. I hear their sandwiches are to die for."

The door closed behind him, and Molly just shook her head and chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Elrond asked.

"I never thought I would live to see Gandalf the Grey become such a fast food junkie."

"Yes, he is getting a little uh, fluffy around the edges?"

"Yeah you could say that. Is that invitation to the shower still open?"

"What do you think?" He said with a grin.

He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. Once there, he slowly undressed her as the water started to run. They both stepped inside and he held her close as the water ran over them and then he kissed her and cupped one of her breasts in his hand making her sigh. In the background, the phone was ringing.

"Should you get that?" He asked her.

Molly shook her head and continued to kiss him as the water ran down their bodies. The phone continued to ring as he backed her up against the wall and lifted her up. She wrapped her lags around his back as he entered her slowly making her cry out with pleasure. The answering machine finally picked up and it of course Gene was on the other end. Molly didn't seem to notice as she and Elrond were making love in the shower.

"Molly, you really hurt me today. But if you want to go on with your life ... that's cool. Goodbye ... if you still want to b friends ... I'm cool with that ... uhm ... bye." Click!

"Who was that?" Elrond asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Who really gives a shit?" She answered as she kissed him again.

They continued to kiss, and make love as the water splashed on them. He held her tightly as she orgasmed and cried out saying his name. A few moments later he did the same and they collapsed into each others arms.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back as he nibbled her ear.

They finished up with their shower and got dressed to go out the evening. Molly would pick out a little black dress and she went through Gene's old things to pick out something for him. She picked a black jacket, a white shirt, and a matching black pair of pants with a set of shiny black dress shoes. He put them on and inspected himself in the mirror. He pulled his hair back, but enough to where his ears weren't showing. Molly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You look hot." She told him.

He spun her around to face him.

"So do you." He said as he looked into her eyes.

They eventually made their way out the door and down to the car.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Molly and Elrond pulled into the parking lot. They got out of the car and walked down the row of cars until two big burly men, a bleach blonde and redhead that were about the size of Orcs walked up to them and pulled out knives.

"Give us all your money ... now!" The blonde ordered.

They just stood there frozen. As the two men held them at knife point. This was not how Molly pictured her first real date with Elrond starting out.

"Your purse too bitch!" The redheaded robber barked.

The look in Elrond's eye at that moment was a look that could kill when he insulted Molly in that fashion.

"What the fuck are you staring you long haired freak?" The blonde asked him.

And then the blonde pushed him as he snickered. The more he was up in his face the more Elrond got pissed off.

"Oh looks like pretty boy here is gettin' pissed." The blonde said mocking him.

The anger just kept building as the two men laughed at them. Molly handed the redhead her purse.

"Listen here's my purse, now leave us alone." She pleaded.

The blonde walked around Molly eyeing her like a tiger stalking it's prey and then he grabbed her and held the knife to her throat.

"Although you look like you could use a real man sweetheart." He hissed into her ear.

Before he knew what hit him, she jerked her elbow into his solo plexus and grinded her heel into his shin making him cry out in pain as he dropped the knife. She broke his nose making him bleed with the back of her fist and with her other fist she nailed him in the balls, reducing him to a pile of quivering, bleeding flesh. The redhead charged at her.

"I don't think so!" Elrond said as he threw a punch knocking the redhead flat on his ass.

The redhead charged at Elrond once more with the knife but he ducked out of the way and grabbed his arm, twisting it making him lose his grip on the weapon. Bones could be heard as they cracked. Elrond elbowed him in the back of his head and dropped him in a heap right next to his partner who was still holding his groin. Seconds later the police arrived.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked the officer on duty.

"They tried to rob us." Molly explained.

Another officer showed up on the scene and ran a check on the two men as they were put into handcuffs.

"We've been after these guys for a long time. It was just a matter of time before they messed with the wrong people and we would catch them." The officer told them with a slight laugh.

"Are these gentlemen are..." Elrond asked.

"Escaped felons. I'm surprised that you two took them down the way you did." The officer said.

"How did you two do it?" The other officer asked.

Elrond started to speak.

"I ..."

"He's my karate instructor." Molly finished for him.

There was no way in hell that these police officers were going to believe he was from middle earth and that he got his practice fighting Orcs.

"Really? What belt?"

"He's an eighth degree black belt." Molly told the officer.

"Wow! That's cool!"

"I am?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, you are." Molly nudged him.

"Oh yes, that's right I am." Elrond agreed with her. "It's been so long."

"Well anyway thank you for helping us apprehend these two dangerous men. Here's my number." The officer said as he handed her a business card.

"If you two have any questions please feel free to call me. You two have a good night." The officer said.

"You too ..." she looked at the card. "Officer Smith."

Molly gathered up her contents and put them back in her purse. Elrond knelt down to help her.

"I'm sorry about this." She apologized.

"Sorry about what?" He asked.

"This wasn't how I pictured out first real date."

"It's alright. But one question though?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My father."

They finished putting the contents back in her purse and they stood up facing each other.

"Now why would a father teach his daughter to fight?" Elrond asked.

"Well when I was growing up, my father in this world was in the navy and there was this girl at my school who kept beating me up for my lunch money. So one day in seventh grade after the umpteenth time of getting the shit kicked out of me, my dad decided it was time for me to learn to defend myself."

"So what happened?"

"Well the very next day she pulled the same bullshit and I kicked her ass. She never messed with me again."

"Sounds like your father taught you well." Elrond said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah he did." And then she had a look on her face like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost my dad to cancer a couple years ago. I still miss him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"No it's okay Elrond. if he were still alive, I think he would like you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." And then she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

They broke their kiss and headed over to the club across the street hand in hand. Once inside, the first face Molly saw was Michael dressed in black velvet from head to toe with a white poet's shirt. He noticed Molly right away.

"Hey girl!" He yelled from across the room.

They made their way to the table Michael was sitting at. They both took their seats and when Michael took one look at Elrond, his eyes were about to bug out of his head. He leaned over to Molly.

"Girl? Is this your new man?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Oh my God! He is divine!"

Elrond looked at the two friends as they spoke. Finally Molly introduced him to Michael.

"Elrond, this is my good friend Michael also known as Mikey." Molly said.

"A pleasure to finally meet you." Said Michael in a flirtatious tone.

"Nice to meet you Michael." Elrond said as he shook his hand.

"No please call me Mikey. All my friends do." He answered as he looked at Elrond dreamily.

A few moments later Vesta showed up.

"Hi Vesta!" Molly said.

And then Vesta's eyes turned to Elrond, she could not believe how hot he looked. This was definitely a step up for her friend.

"And you must be the new boyfriend. I'm Vesta" She said with a slight grin as she took her seat.

"Nice to meet you Vesta." Elrond said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"And he's a gentleman too. Definitely a keeper." Vesta told Molly.

"Yes in more ways than one." Molly answered as she smiled and looked in Elrond's direction.

"So ... uh Elrond ... tell me ... do you have any dreamy twin brothers like you where you come from?" Michael asked.

"Well there is my brother Elros." He answered.

"Is he single?" Vesta asked.

"It's been awhile since we talked." Elrond answered.

A few moments later a big Samoan male walked up to their table with one tray in hand. He was very polite in his mannerisms.

"Good evening folks. I'm Buttercupp and I'll be your server this evening. What will you folks have?"

"I'll have a screwdriver please." Molly said.

"I will have the same." Elrond said.

"Yeah that sounds good. Me too." Michael said.

"Diet soda, I'm driving." Vesta told him.

"Okay that's one diet and three screwdrivers coming right up." Buttercupp said.

A few moments later he returned with the drinks.

"Hey Buttercupp! I need a beer!" Came a loud voice from across the room.

The big Samoan's head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Hold your fuckin' pants on, I'll be right there Roman!" He yelled.

And then his demeanor changed back to sweet and courteous as collected the money from Molly and her party.

"You folks have a good evening. If you need anything, feel free to give me a holllar." And then he looked in Elrond's direction. "Especially you, handsome." And then Buttercupp winked at him as he walked off.

Elrond was wondering why the men were flirting with him the minute they walked into the club. Molly started to explain.

"Oh Elrond, I forgot to tell you ... this is a ..."

"A gay club." Michael finished.

"Oh." Elrond said.

"I hope you're not uncomfortable here. If you are we'll leave and go somewhere else." Molly apologized.

Elrond looked around and didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"No, it's okay. Where I'm from, I'm used to gay men giving me that look. So being here doesn't really bother me." Elrond said.

"Really?"

"Really."

And then he leaned and whispered into her ear.

"As a matter of fact a couple of young men in the fellowship of the ring were lovers."

"No shit? Do you know who they were?"

"I will tell you this, for a couple of hobbits, they did make a very cute couple."

And then he kissed her neck as she giggled. A few minutes later music started.

"Welcome to The Embers! Showtime with Terrika St. James will be starting in just a few short minutes! So sit back, grab a cocktail and relax. And thank you for making The Embers your entertainment choice!"

A few moments later Gandalf came in and waved to Molly and Elrond who were sitting at the table with Vesta and Michael.

"Mr. Grey! I'm surprised to see you here!" Vesta said.

"I like to let my hair down every once in awhile." Gandalf said.

"Would you like a seat?" Michael offered.

"Oh I don't mind if I do." He said as he took his seat with the rest of the group.

A few moments later the show started with a drag queen dressed up as Mary Poppins lipsyncing to Spoonful of Sugar. Half way through the number she took out this powdery substance and poured it onto a tray and as people handed her dollar bills, they were rolled up. At one point in the song she shoved one bill each nostril and on cue she pretended to snort the white substance as the crowd cheered her on, but she wasn't done yet. Out of her bag she took out what looked like a pipe and preceded to snort through it as the crowd cheered louder including Gandalf. After the snorting the song was sped up as the drag queen danced like a mad woman on stage until the song was over. After the number she got a standing ovation.

"Nothing like a great drag show to start the evening!" Gandalf said.


	19. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: _

_The lyrics that you are about to read in this chapter are Everytime by Britney Spears. Yes I admit I don't really care for Britney, but this is the only decent song she has done so far. But other than that, please enjoy._

Chapter 18

After seeing most of the show, the group decided they wanted to go in the back and dance. Elrond felt a little awkward as the rest of the group went out to the dance floor. Molly stayed behind with him.

"You dance so differently here." Elrond said as he watched the crowd gyrate to the music.

"Yeah that we do." Molly said.

"It's interesting to watch."

"Really? Why is that?" Molly asked.

"In a way it's quite sensual." Elrond answered as he continued to watch the crowd.

Molly looked over to the middle of the room and there was Gandalf dancing with a bunch young women who were all bleach blonde and had fake looking boobs.

"Hmmm ... looks like someone is popular with the ladies tonight." Molly said with a chuckle.

"I would say so." Elrond answered.

And then he kissed her ear making her senses tingle.

"Oh my god you two! Will you get a room already?" It was Michael.

"Oh hey Mikey!" Molly said.

"Are you two horn dogs gonna sit here all night or are you gonna get some dancing in?" Michael asked them.

"Eventually." She said.

"But I don't know how to ..." Elrond protested.

"It's okay, I'll teach you." Molly told him.

"This is a song for all you lovers out there!" The DJ announced.

Soft music started to play and Molly stood up and held out her hand to Elrond.

"May I have this dance?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled as he took her hand.

She led him to the dance floor and she wrapped her arms around him.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me _

Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

"You have no idea as to how much I thought about you after you left for the west. It seems like a dream now that you're here in my arms again." Elrond said as he looked into her eyes.

"This seems like a fairytale for me. I never dreamed that I would be here with you. I don't really remember our lives together, but I hope that you can help me remember." Molly said.

_I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy _

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

They held each other close as the music continued to play. Gandalf was sitting with Vesta and Michael.

"They look so cute together." Michael said.

"Yes they do. Now if only we could find us some men like that." Vesta commented.

"Amen to that one sister!" Michael agreed.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away _

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

They continued to kiss on the dance floor and it seemed like the world stopped all around them. They broke their kiss and headed back to the table where the group was.

"So you are coming to RingCon with us aren't you?" Michael asked Elrond.

"Well it does sound like fun." He told him.

"Oh it's a blast." Molly said.

And then she leaned in closer to Elrond and whispered in his ear.

"Besides it would be kind of entertaining, to see how many men dress like you this year."

Elrond chuckled at Molly's comment.

"You mean to tell me that people actually dress like us?" Elrond asked her.

"Oh yeah." She answered.

"Well little do they know, you and I are the real thing." He said with a chuckle.

"Hey you guys we're gonna split." Michael said.

"Yeah it's getting late and I'm getting tired." Vesta said.

"Good night you guys!" Molly said.

She got up from her seat and hugged her friends good night. They in turn hugged Elrond, much to his surprise.

"It was nice meeting you." Michael said as he hugged him.

"Nice meeting you too." He said.

And then Vesta hugged him good night as well.

"You got a great girl there, take care of her." Vesta told him.

"I will. Nice meeting you."

They excused themselves and headed out the door. Eventually Gandalf left too. Finally they were the last ones out. It was still dark when they headed to the car hand in hand and they got inside.

"I don't want to go home yet." Molly said.

"Well what would you like to do?" Elrond asked.

"I feel like going to the lake and watching the stars."

"I like that idea." Elrond said.

So she started up the car and they headed for the lake in the hills which overlooked the city. The lights looked like very tiny clusters of stars.

"It's so peaceful up here." Molly said.

"Yes it is." He said as he put his arms around her.

He kissed her neck making her sigh and then she turned around to face him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered back.

She left his embrace and started taking her clothes off until she was completely naked in the moonlight.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Going skinny dipping." She answered.

And then she jumped into the lake. A few moments later she came up and was swimming towards him.

"Come on in! It feels great!" She told him.

Elrond just stood there for a moment with a smile and then decided to strip don to nothing himself. He dived in after her but he didn't come back up. Molly was getting scared. When she least expected it, Elrond popped up from behind her making her squeal. He laughed as he held her in his arms.

"Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me."

And then he kissed her and she kissed him back as they floated in the water. She wrapped her legs around him as he continued to hold her, not breaking their kiss and then she felt him inside of her. They moved slowly in the water as he kissed her neck making her sigh.

"I want you Molly." He whispered.

"I want you too." She whispered back.

Their lips brushed softly as they made love in the water. And every time their lips touched, it sent waves of pleasure throughout both of them. He continued to hold her close as he buried himself deeper inside of her making her cry out in ecstacy. Finally they moved to the shore, where he laid her down gently and they continued making love under the moonlight. He held her wrists down and then glided his open fingers to interlace with hers. Finally she peaked and so did he, they fell into each other's arms as they held each other under the full moon.

"I have always wanted to do that." He said with a mischievous grin.

"You mean make love under a full moon?" Molly asked.

"Exactly." He answered.

Then they kissed again.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The weekend of RingCon finally arrived and both Elrond and Molly walked through the doors of the hotel only to be greeted by Gandalf himself, who was now in his full white wizard garb.

"Hello you two!" Gandalf said with a cheerful tone in his voice.

Crowds of giggly young fan girls walked by the trio as they looked more towards Elrond. He could hear their whispers. And all Molly could do was suppress her laughter at the girls reactions towards him.

"What's so funny?" Elrond asked.

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I just think it will be sort of entertaining that I will be the envy of all these horny adolescent fan girls this weekend." She told him.

"Fan girls?" Elrond asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"A fan girl is mostly young, overly giddy, excessively emotive ..."

"Or some cases quite obsessive when it comes to fandom." Gandalf finished.

"Oh I understand now." Elrond said as he nodded his head.

"Yeah." Molly said.

"So were you a fan girl before we met again?" Elrond asked teasingly.

"I think I still am."

And then they kissed.

"Damn you two! Get a room!" It was Michael.

"We plan to." They both said at the same time.

Just then about an army of at least ten Legolases passed by them all dressed the same with and all with the same style of long blonde hair.

"Looks like Legolas is quite popular here." Elrond observed.

"Yeah, you can thank Orlando Bloom for that." Molly said.

"Speaking of which, guess who is going to be here this weekend girl?" Michael had a tone of excitement in his tone.

He opened the program and there was a picture of none other than Hugo Weaving.

"How cool is that?" Molly said.

"Holy shit! Elrond he looks a lot like you!" Gandalf exclaimed.

Elrond looked at the picture.

"He looks nothing like me." He said with a slight laugh.

"Besides who needs Hugo when I got the real thing?" Molly said as she gave Elrond a wink.

"Speak for yourself sister." Michael told her.

And then he looked around at all the attractive men that were dressed as various elves and other characters from Lord of the Rings. He felt as if he died and went to gay geek heaven.

"So when is Mr. Weaving going to be here?" Gandalf asked.

Michael got out of his haze long enough to answer the old wizard's question. He looked at his program.

"Well it says here he will be speaking tonight in the Evergreen room at 7 p.m." Michael said.

"Well it would be interesting to meet the man who played me." Elrond said as he whispered into Molly's ear.

"Well before we do anything, we better check-in to our room." Molly said.

"I do believe you are right, these bags are getting quite heavy." Elrond answered.

They both excused themselves and headed to front desk to check in. A young man took their bags and led them to their room. He opened the door and put their bags just inside the door. When she least expected it, Elrond scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the doorway like a groom carrying his bride through the thresh hold on their wedding night. The young man made his exit leaving them alone in the room with her still in his arms.

"Don't you think you should put me down?"

"Now why would I ever want to do that?"

"Because I could be heavy?"

"I think you feel just fine."

He walked over to the bed with her still in his arms and then he laid her down as he kissed her softly. He laid down next to her as cradled her in his arms. They felt so comfortable with each other as they just laid there on the bed and cuddled. Even if they didn't make love all the time, cuddling was the next best thing. They laid there for about an hour or so until Molly got up and headed for the shower. She peeked her head out before she went all the way in.

"You're more than welcome to join me." She offered.

Elrond looked at her for a moment and then a smile crossed his face. He got up off of the bed and walked over to where she was. He got undressed and so did she and they stepped inside to shower. As he was soaping her down he could not resist tickling her.

"You are an evil elf!" She said through her laughter.

"Is it really evil to enjoy the sound of your laughter?" He said with a wicked grin.

And then she slapped his wet ass.

"Ouch! That hurt!" He couldn't help but laugh.

They kissed underneath the running water and then Molly lightly pushed him away.

"We have all weekend for that." Molly told him.

"You're right." He agreed.

They finished showering and got dressed. Elrond was in the robes that he wore when they first met. Molly was in a long flowing light green gown. She pulled her hair back to attach what looked like latex ear tips to her ears. Elrond watched as she brushed the spirit gum on the ends and attached them to her ears making them look pointed. He continued to watch as she used liquid latex to make the edges look like they were a part of her ear. She now looked like he did.

"How do I look?" She asked him.

"You look beautiful either way." Elrond said.

He continued to watch as she brushed her hair. He walked up behind her.

"May I?" He asked.

She handed him the brush and he was quite gentle when he brushed her hair. It felt like silk in his hands. Molly closed her eyes as he brushed it. The way his fingers were running through her head was quite relaxing. As he was brushing it made him think back to when they were back in middle earth and how she enjoyed it.

"This brings back a lot of pleasant memories."

"Like what?"

"Before you left back in happier times, you loved it when I brushed your hair at night."

"Really?"

"And it looks like you still enjoy it." He said with a smile.

"Yes I do."

He stopped brushing and pulled her back into a ponytail.

"Let me guess, you liked braiding my hair too?"

"Yes." He answered.

He finished braiding her hair and she got up out of her seat. They looked at the clock on the night stand. The time was now six forty-five.

"I think we better get going." She said.

"I agree. I believe Mr. Weaving should be speaking shortly." Elrond said.

"You gonna be okay with this? He did play you in all three movies after all."

"I think it will be fun. Besides, it's not everyday that you see an actor who played you in real life." Elrond said.

"So are you ready?" Molly asked.

"Ready as I can be, let's go." He said with a wink.

They kissed each other one last time as they took their room keys and left the room hand in hand to see Mr. Weaving.


	21. Chapter 20

_Author's note: Hugo Weaving makes a guest appearance in this chapter. And out of respect for his wife and family, I won't be putting him any sexual situation with any of the characters of this story. Sorry folks! I can't afford to get sued but please by all means enjoy the story._

Chapter 20

They made their way to the Hugo Weaving event when she noticed that Gene was standing at the end of the hall chatting with Christine. Anger welled up inside at the very site of him.

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked.

And then he looked in Gene's direction as he chatted and laughed with Christine as they held hands.

"Oh I understand now." He nodded as he looked in his direction as well. "Don't worry, if he flips you any type of 'shit' I have your back." Elrond said as he winked at her and smiled.

At that moment he took her in his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. And then they continued to walk in Gene's direction. They passed right by him until Gene recognized her.

"Molly? Is that you?"

"Shit." She said under her breath.

She had hoped that she could avoid him all together but there was no such luck of that happening.

"It's okay Molly." Elrond told her as he still held her hand.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Gene said.

"Well they do hold RingCon every year here." Molly answered.

"Really we didn't know that." Christine said.

"So uh, what brings you two here?" Molly asked.

"Oh it's a Bible conference this weekend." Gene said.

'Lovely!' Molly thought to herself.

"Who is this?" Christine asked Molly.

She could tell Christine was looking Elrond up and down with some interest.

'Back off bitch! He's mine!' Was Molly's thought.

"Oh this is Elrond." She answered.

"Elrond? What a strange name." Gene mused.

"My parents named me after one of the characters in the Lord of the Rings." Elrond lied.

"So how did you two meet?" Gene asked.

"Molly and I met at her workplace." Elrond told him.

"And you two have been seeing each other since?" Gene asked as he raised a single eyebrow.

"Yes, and I'm very lucky to have her in my life."

Gene felt as if he were slapped hard by Elrond's comment.

"So, uhm are you sure about what you're getting into?" Gene asked him.

"Very sure, and unlike her previous relationship I doubt I would have certain shortcomings." He answered with a smirk.

Elrond's comment went right over his head.

"If you'll excuse us we have somewhere to be." Molly said.

They excused themselves and headed for the elevator. They both tried their best to stifle their laughter. As the doors closed they busted out laughing until they were both red in the face. They calmed down enough to talk some more as the elevator rose to the floor to where they needed to be

"What did you ever see in him?" Elrond asked.

"Beats the hell outta me. Maybe I was lonely." Molly answered.

"Hey we all make mistakes. But God, did you see his lady friend? She had a fuller beard than our son-in law Aragron."

"Well rumor has it s that she was part Sasquatch." Molly answered sarcastically.

The elevator stopped and Michael and Gandalf got in.

"Oh hey guys!" Molly said.

"Girl! You never guess who I saw with Bigfoot earlier." Michael said.

"Honey I know, I saw them too." Molly answered.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah seeing him again made me realize what I really have."

And then she looked at Elrond and smiled at him. Just then the elevator stopped once more. A very attractive man in his mid forties with dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a dark blue button down shirt with black dockers. Michael's mouth dropped at the sight of him. He leaned towards Molly.

"Oh my God!" He whispered.

"What Mikey?" She whispered back.

"It's him!"

"Who?"

"Hugo Weaving!" He continued to whisper.

Molly did a double take at the man as did Gandalf. The old wizard's mouth dropped also at the sight of him.

"It's not him you guys." Molly said.

The man took a quick look at Elrond who was still holding Molly's hand and then did a double take. It was like he was looking in a mirror. And then he quickly looked away like he had seen a ghost. Just a few moments later the elevator stopped in between floors and the lights went out.

"Oh bloody hell. That all I need, I'm going to be late." The man said in a very distinct Australian accent.

It was quite clear he was irritated. And then he turned to the group.

"And to answer your question yes I am Hugo Weaving. I heard your little friend whispering." His irritation had suddenly changed to a friendly smile towards her gay friend.

"Oh my God! I knew it." And then Michael passed out.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hugo asked.

"Oh he'll be fine." Molly told him. "He's just in total lust with you is all."

"Oh well it's not the first time I've had male admirers." Hugo said with a chuckle.

"I loved you in Priscilla." Gandalf chimed in.

"Uh, thanks." Hugo said.

"Well I think we better figure a way of here." Elrond said.

"There's a phone here, maybe we can call for help." Molly suggested.

She picked up the phone, it was dead.

"Great!" She said.

"What's wrong?" Elrond asked.

"The line is dead."

Gandalf started to panic.

"Hello we're down here!" The old wizard shouted.

Elrond nudged Gandalf.

"Can't you do anything, like some sort of spell or something?" He whispered.

"I could Elrond but I don't want to risk exposure in this world, it's too dangerous." Gandalf explained.

"I think what we need to do is remain calm." Hugo told them.

"He's right, I believe there is an escape hatch up there." Molly said pointing up to the ceiling.

Now what to do next ...


	22. Chapter 21

_Author's note: I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so far. As some of you know Hugo still has a cameo and I decided to include his lovely wife Katrina. Once again out of respect for Hugo's wife and family, I won't put him in any sexual hijinks, that's why his wife is going to be in this chapter as well and on a personal note, his wife is a very lucky woman :)! The lyrics you are about to read in italics are songs that are usually played at cons during their dances. The Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show and The Rasputin by M. Boner. Enjoy!_

Chapter 21

Michael had finally come to. The first face he saw was Hugo trying to revive him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Michael answered with a school boy grin.

Molly was still looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure a way out and how to open th hatch.

"I don't know, I think it would be a little too risky." Elrond said.

"I would call 911 right about now, but I left my cell phone in the room." Molly said.

"Did you say you needed a cell phone?" Gandalf asked.

"Yeah do you have one?" Molly asked.

The old wizard searched his robes and realized he had forgotten his as well.

"Oh don't tell me ..." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Yes my dear, we are what you say 'shit out of luck'?"

"Now what do we do?" Elrond asked.

Hugo pulled out his cell phone and dialed the front desk.

"Hello, front desk." Said a female voice on the other end.

"Yes, we seem to be stuck in one of your elevators." Hugo said to the woman on the other end.

"How many of you are in the elevator right now?"

"Five of us." He answered.

"Hold tight, and stay calm, we will send someone within the hour." The woman said.

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm going to be late." Hugo let out a deep sigh as he spoke.

"Sorry about that sir, but we will get someone there as soon as we can." And then she hung up.

"Well I tried." He shrugged.

"Well I guess all we can do now is wait." Molly said.

"I figured since we are all stuck in this elevator, you nice folks already know who I am." He said with a smile.

"Oh I'm Molly and the boy who just fainted in front of you is my best friend Mikey." Molly said.

Michael stood there just grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice to meet you Mikey." Hugo said.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Michael said still grinning.

"And you are?" Hugo asked Gandalf.

"Dalf." The old wizard said making up a fake name.

"Is that german?" Hugo asked.

"Uhm, yes." He answered.

And then he turned to Elrond.

"I have to say you are the most convincing Elrond I have seen at this event so far. The others don't even come close and your costume is very close to the one I wore in the movies."

"Uh thanks." Elrond said.

All Molly could do was giggle at Elrond's reaction.

"What are you giggling at?" He asked her with a grin.

"Oh nothing my love." She answered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her close.

"Oh this is ..." Molly started to say.

"Elrond, nice to meet you." He said.

"Let me guess? Your parents were Tolkien fans." Hugo said.

Elrond nodded.

"Why yes they were." He said.

The five of them just sat in the elevator just chatting until the firemen came about an hour later. They were being pulled out one by one and all Michael could do was stare because one of them was quite hot and he figured, it wouldn't hurt to try and get his phone number. Once they were all checked out by paramedics they were free to go. A beautiful blonde woman rushed over to Hugo and hugged him.

"Oh thank God you're alright!"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips as he hugged her back.

"Oh I want for you to meet my wife Katrina." Hugo said.

"Hello." She said.

Her smile seemed to light up the whole hallway as she extended her hand to both Molly and Elrond.

"Nice to meet you." Molly said as she shook her hand.

"So long have you two been married?" Elrond asked.

"Fourteen wonderful years and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Hugo said happily as he looked at Katrina lovingly.

Michael looked over joined the group. He and Katrina bid them good evening and went their separate ways.

As Hugo and his wife walked down the hallway, they made a little small talk.

"I can't believe as to how much that man dressed as Elrond looks like you." His wife commented.

"Yeah it was like looking in a mirror, but he seems like a nice fellow though. And I do have to say he and his lady friend make quite the lovely couple." Hugo commented.

"Yeah they do."

Elrond and Molly separated from the group and had a conversation of their own.

"So how did it feel?" Molly asked.

"What feel?"

"You know meeting the man that portrayed you face to face?"

"Oh, yes. He seems like a very nice man."

"Yeah, it's actually quite refreshing to see someone who's famous not be so full of themselves. And his wife seemed pretty cool too. It was nice to see she was a real person and not a bimbo. No wonder he's so grounded."

"You know I was thinking, after seeing them together, do you think that could be us one day again like it used to be?" Elrond asked.

Molly smiled at the thought.

"Anything is possible." She answered.

Gandalf and Michael were on there way to the bar for a drink.

"I have one thing to say about Mrs. Weaving."

"And what's that?" The old wizard asked.

"She is one hell of a lucky woman." He answered. "Now if only he had a single gay twin." He mused.

A few hours later they all made their way to a dance and met up again. It was five minutes to midnight. Michael looked at his watch.

"Molly! They're gonna do the Time Warp in five minutes!" He said excitedly.

"What is the Time Warp?" Elrond over the loud music.

"I'll show you! Just do like I do!" Molly said as she led him to the dance floor.

_It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll... _

But listen closely...

Not for very much longer...

I've got to keep control.  
I remember doing the Time Warp.  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me.

And the void would be calling.

Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

It's just a jump to the left.

Everyone on the dance floor jumped to the left and so did Elrond.

_And then a step to the right._

Everyone stepped to the right.  
_With your hand on your hips._

They put their hands on their hips.

_You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust._

Everyone thrusted their pelvis at the same time to the music.  
_They really drive you insane.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again. _

It's so dreamy  
Oh, fantasy free me  
So you can't see me  
No not at all.

In another dimension  
With voyeuristic intention.  
Well secluded I see all...

With a bit of a mind flip...  
You're into a time slip...

_And nothing can ever be the same.  
You're spaced out on sensation.  
Like you're under sedation. _

Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

Well, I was walking down the street  
Just having a think  
When a snake of a guy  
Gave me an evil wink.  
Well it shook me up  
It took me by surprise  
He had a pick-up truck  
And the devil's eyes  
He stared at me  
And I felt a change  
Time meant nothing  
Never would again.

Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

It's just a jump to the left.  
And then a step to the right.

With your hands on your hips.

You bring you knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust...  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again

Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

It's just a jump to the left.

And then a step to the right.

With your hands on your hips.

You bring your knees in tight.  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
They really drive you insane.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.  
Let's do the Time Warp again.

As the song ended everyone fell to floor laughing.

"That was fun." Elrond said.

A few moments later another song had started to play as people were forming a circle. The melody sounded russian but it had a fast dance beat behind it. People started kicking their legs into the air like they were a part of a can-can line. Molly and Elrond joined the circle and continued to dance.

_There lived a certain man in Russia long ago  
He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow  
Most people looked at him with terror and with fear  
But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear  
He could preach the bible like a preacher  
Full of ecstacy and fire  
But he also was the kind of teacher  
Women would desire  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
There was a cat that really was gone  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine  
It was a shame how he carried on_

By this time a few people bowed out including Gandalf who went to go sit down. The Time Warp was way too much for old wizard but he sat back and watched the group as they continued to kick their legs in the air in time to the music.

_He ruled the Russian land and never mind the czar  
But the kasachok he danced really wunderbar  
In all affairs of state he was the man to please  
But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze  
For the queen he was no wheeler dealer  
Though she'd heard the things he'd done  
She believed he was a hole healer  
Who would heal her son _

But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger  
for power became known to more and more people,  
the demands to do something about this outrageous  
man became louder and louder.

"This man's just got to go!" declared his enemies  
But the ladies begged "Don't you try to do it, please"  
No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms  
Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms  
Then one night some men of higher standing  
Set a trap, they're not to blame  
"Come to visit us" they kept demanding  
And he really came

RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
They put some poison into his wine  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine

During the instrumental Elrond and a few over men went into the middle of the circle for a dance off. One by one, each of the men dropped like flies and crawled off the floor. The elk king held his own with each step as Molly and the others cheered him on.

_RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
They put some poison into his wine  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine  
He drank it all and he said "I feel fine" _

RA RA RASPUTIN  
Lover of the Russian queen  
They didn't quit, they wanted his head  
RA RA RASPUTIN  
Russia's greatest love machine  
And so they shot him till he was dead

Once the song was over Elrond rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms.

"Pretty fancy footwork there my lord." She said.

"Thank you my lady." He answered.

And then he kissed her.

"Oh God you two get a room!" Michael said jokingly.

"Okay!" They both said.

They excused themselves from the group and headed for a private place to talk. Once they were alone and away from the crowd, they just stood there looking over the river.

"Elrond?"

"Yes?"

She pulled out a simple gold band, it was the replica of the one ring.

"I know the original ring held some bad memories back in middle earth."

"Yes it did."

"Well I was thinking, how about we make this ring more positive." She said as she held up her one ring.

"What are you asking Molly?"

She took a deep breath and then she started to speak.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed about you. I thought about you all the time even when I was growing up. But as I grew older, I said to myself that it was crazy to be in love with someone who isn't real. And now here you are, living and breathing before me and over the time we got to know each other ... again, I've grown to love you more and more with each passing moment. I knew there was a reason I loved you. And now that we have found each other, it would break my heart to be without you. You complete me Elrond. You always have."

His eyes almost started to water as she spoke those words.

"Oh Molly. I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

She continued to hold the gold band in her hand as she spoke some more.

"What I'm asking is ..." She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me ...again?"


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

One year later, Elrond and Molly were married at the museum where they first met. The wedding was Wiccan. The bride and groom stood at the alter in front of a very attractive and tattooed woman who answered to Priestess Lynnda. She wrapped a silken cord around their hands as they spoke their words of love to each other.

"Molly, before you came into my life. I never thought I could ever love anyone the way I love you. And now that we have found each other again I feel whole once more." Elrond said as happy tears formed in his eyes.

Molly looked at him as she said her vows holding back her own tears of joy. "Elrond, in my mind I had dreamed of this moment and now that you are here you have made it reality. Thank you for being a part of my life."

Gandalf was by his side wiping his tears with his sleeve and blowing his nose. Both Vesta and Michael were by Molly's side as they started to cry their tears of happiness too. They were thankful that their friend finally found someone who loved her just as much as they did. In the front row, Molly's mother was crying hysterically like all mothers at weddings did.

Priestess Lynnda began to speak as she blessed their union.

"In times past it is believed that the soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigned virtues to all the directions: East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony."

Elrond looked lovingly into Molly's eyes as the priestess continued to speak.

"Blessed be this union with gifts of the East, communication with heart, mind and body, fresh beginnings from the rising of each sun, the knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences."

Molly gave her groom a wink and smile as the priestess continued to speak.

"Blessed be this union of gifts from the South, warmth of heart and home, the heat of the heart's passion, the light to be created by both to illuminate the darkest of times."

As the priestess spoke, everyone could feel the love spreading around the whole room as they looked on at both the bride and groom.

"Blessed be this union the gifts of the West, the deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river, the refreshing cleansing of the rain, the all encompassing passion of the sea."

Out the corner of his eye Michael spied a very hot looking blonde man with long hair and pointed ears giving him a wink. Of course he winked back.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North, firm foundation on which to build, fertility of the fields to enrich your lives, a stable to which you may always return."

In the second row on Elrond's side there sat a young woman with long dark hair who sat next to a man with a dark brown hair and beard. Both looked on as they smiled at the couple.

"I am so happy that father has found mother again. She looks just as beautiful as I remember" The woman told her male companion.

"As am I my dearest Arwen. Remind me to thank her for bringing you life at the reception." He answered as he gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools, tools which you must use together to create what you seek in this union." The priestess said.

Not too far from Arwen and Aragorn sat two good looking male twins who looked like younger versions of Elrond who smiled as their father was being bound to this woman. One twin nudged the other.

"Hey Elrohir? Since she really our mum back in middle earth and dad is marrying her again. Does that make her our step-mother or is she still our mum?"

He rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I think that would make her still our mum Elladan. But I do have to say the priestess is pretty hot."

"Oh okay. And yeah she is hot." He agreed.

Both twins sat back and continued to watch the ceremony as Preistess Lynnda continued to speak some more.

"Do you, Elrond, take Molly to be your wife, to be her constant friend, her partner in life and her one true love? To love her without reservation, honor and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress, and to grow with her in mind and spirit?"

"Yes, I do." Elrond answered.

"Do you. Molly, take Elrond to be your husband, to be his constant friend, his partner in life and his one true love? To love him without reservation, honor and respect him, protect him from harm, comfort him in times of distress, and to grow with him in mind and spirit?"

"Yes, I do." Molly answered.

"And now for the rings." Priestess Lynnda said.

Gandalf dug deep into his robes, he looked worried for a few moments and then he realized he put it on so he wouldn't lose it.

"Excuse me for one moment." He said as he turned around.

He cursed in pain as he yanked the ring slowly off his finger and a quiet giggle spread among the guests as he tried to pry it off. After a few moments, it finally did come off and he presented the ring to Elrond as he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Here you go." The wizard said as he handed it to him.

"Thanks Gandlaf ... for everything." Elrond said with a thankful smile as he took the ring from him.

The priestess spoke again.

"Everything in The Power Of The Worlds is done in a circle, the sky is round and the earth is round like a ball and so are the stars. The wind in its greatest power whirls. Birds make their nests in circles. The sun goes down and comes up again in a circle. Even the season form a great circle in their changing and always coming back to where they were. The life of two people from lifetime to lifetime, and so it is in everything that power moves."

Elrond and Molly turned to face each other as he spoke and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Molly, I commit myself to the bond and the unique relationship that exists between us, and pledge to keep it alive. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you." He said.

"Elrond, I commit myself to the bond and the unique relationship that exists between us as well, and I too pledge to keep it alive. As this ring has no end, niether shall my love for you." She answered.

Priestess Lynnda looked at both of them and smiled and then she made the announcement.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

And before Priestess Lynnda could say 'you may now kiss the bride' he planted a long kiss on his newly re-wed wife.

"I was gonna 'you may now seal your pledge' but it looks like you both beat me to it." She said with a grin.

As they kissed everyone in the room cheered. A few moments later at the reception, Elrond and Molly were greeted by Arwen, Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir. Arwen was the first to hug her.

"Welcome back to the family mother." She said.

Molly looked over at Aragorn who was smiling at them.

"So I understand this is my son-in-law?"

"Yes. Molly meet Aragorn."

"Nice to finally meet you." He said as he kissed her hand.

The newly reunited family talked until it was time for pictures. The photographer postioned everyone in their spaces and started clicking away.

"You guys! I have an idea." Molly said.

And then another flash went off.

One year later Molly and Elrond looked through their wedding album at that funny picture. Both of them laughed at everyone's expressions. Gandalf pretending to pick his nose, Arwen and Aragorn making fish lips and crossing their eyes. Next to them, the twins Elladan and Elrohir flipping the bird and wearing dark sunglasses. Michael in Legolas' arms planting a kiss on his cheek with him looking quite surprised. Various members of the wedding party giving crazy and random expressions and last but not least, the bride and groom. Molly laughing and being slung over Elrond's shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"I think this is best picture from the whole wedding." Elrond said with a grin.

"Yeah we did have fun that one didn't we?" Molly mused.

And then she turned the pages and looked at them cutting the cake and then turned to one where she was done shoving cake in Elrond's mouth and the photographer snapped her licking the frosting off his face.

"Although I do like this one too." She said.

They both looked at the photo and laughed and then he kissed her. He picked her up in his arms and made their way to the bedroom. Even after a year, there was no signs of them slowing down when it came to making love. Every time they did, it got better each time and he never tired of being with her, nor she of him. After they were done, she had something to tell her husband as they held each other close and snuggled under the covers.

"Elrond."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about giving the kids a little brother or a little sister?" She asked.

"What are you trying to say?"

There was a long pause as a smile crossed her lips as she looked up lovingly at her husband.

"What I'm saying is my lord ... is that you're going to be a daddy again."

"No shit?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She answered.

Elrond beamed with happiness as he held her close and looked in her eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She answered back.

THE END


End file.
